A Heart Without a Beat
by Ryokoluv17
Summary: What is Loyalty? Being faithful to commitments or obligations. What happens when its put to the test? Rated T for now! Please "Follow story" in case rating changes. Shin Tenchi Muyo setting. No Sakuya. Appearance from Yugi
1. Meeting Hachiro

Heart without a beat

A/N: Thought of coming up with another story. I finally sat down and watched Game of Thrones, well first season at least. And well the relationship between Khal Drogo and Daenerys reminded me of Ryoko and Hotsuma. So, with this story…I will start the storyline after Kiyone and Mihoshi infiltrated the hideout, and Ryoko is thinking about visiting earth every now and then.

I do not own Tenchi Muyo! franchises. I do not own Game of Thrones characters either, if I did I would not have killed off Khal Drogo! But I own this crazy imagination of mine.

HEART WITHOUT A BEAT

"Get the hell out of my head!" Ryoko lunged forward breathing heavily beads of sweat forming on her head. Looking around the dark room, feeling the relief of being in her familiar quarters she spoke up in frustration once more.

"Damn nightmare!" Ryoko fell back staring at the ceiling. It has been several weeks since Yugi was put in the cave, and every night since, Ryoko has been plagued by the last images of her partner in crime. His howl. His prone form and blood intermingling with the snow.

Ryoko let out a shaky breath as she rubbed her eyes. She was also holding in a few more secrets since Tenchi returned from Tokyo and she needed to come up with a plan as soon as possible.

Placing a hand to her abdomen she sighed. "This is going to be a long night."

"Hey Ryoko!" Tenchi called out on the other side of the door late morning. Feeling concern, he knocked and pop his head in. "Hey Ryoko…Ryoko?" Tenchi announced again, the room was dark but he made out Ryoko's form under the covers.

"What is it Tenchi?" Ryoko tried to keep her voice normal.

"You missed breakfast." Tenchi sat on her futon, his hand on her leg.

"Sasami is upset, isn't she?" Ryoko sat up concealing her grogginess, Tenchi scooted closer, his arm now rested across her body to the side of her right hip looking at her sympathetically.

"You okay?" Tenchi questioned not caring about her previous inquiry. He knew Ryoko long enough to pick up her change in mood.

"I will be fine." Ryoko smiled. "I have to see Washu—I mean Mom." Ryoko relieved her legs from under the covers and from Tenchi's pressure on her legs.

"I understand." He chuckled following Ryoko to the door. "If you need to talk though, I'll be around. Don't be a stranger." Ryoko turned briefly and smiled. Tenchi watched her as the former pirate descended the stairs.

"What is up my little Ryoko?" Washu quickly peered up from her console. Ryoko grunted as she flopped down in the chair. "It is a bit out of character for you to drop in here voluntary."

"To hell with it." Ryoko mumbled to herself. "I need an abortion." Ryoko blurted out staring ahead of her. Washu smile waned as she tried to wrap her head around her daughters' sudden confession.

"I beg your pardon, Ryoko?" Washu felt her hearing failed her dragging her cushion closer to her daughter. Placing a hand on her knee, "Your pregnant?"

"Yes." Ryoko admitted turning away slightly blushing. "Quit looking at me like that."

"How…Who? What?" Washu asked still puzzled.

"…We both know how one gets pregnant." Ryoko glanced at Washu.

"Your right, I am just shocked. You sure you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Washu searched Ryoko eyes for answers.

"I guess it is time to let the cat out of the bag." Ryoko looked to her mother. "It all started when…"

"What's up? Looks like you are in a good mood." Hotsuma materialized as he peered down at Ryoko, who laid on the floor.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" She sat up. "You know what? I am thinking I should go and visit earth once in a while." She smiled back at him.

"You could, but why would you want to go back there? Unless you are missing someone that you must go see." His smooth voice questioned turning his head down slightly with narrowed eyes.

"Who is there to miss?! Huh?!" She sat up shouting at him, "What was I thinking?" She hugged herself.

"If it helps any, I would like for you to accompany me on a little detour. You must be feeling out of sorts after the stunt your friends pulled." He faced her on a bended knee.

"What did ya have in mind?" Ryoko winced as she forced herself to ask. ' _Damn Curiosity'_

"Kleeis" He said confidently inputting the coordinates of the planet. Ryoko pondered on the name.

"Well, I am going to assume you will expand a bit more on that." Ryoko peeked over his shoulder.

"Kleeis, One of the many large planets in the solar system. A vast planet—yet isolated. At some point Jurai tried to gain control causing a war to ensue but, the Kleeis government honed on keeping traditions alive, and with great battle tactics…they won the war. The treasures are a sight to see." Hotsuma looked to her playfully, he reached out to run a finger along her mane as the Cyan haired woman looked off in the distance. She was already on board by the mention of 'treasure.'

"Fine, I like a challenge, let's see how badass they are when Ryoko comes through! Let us turn this baby around and head over there!" She phased away. Hotsuma smiled to himself as inputted the coordinates.

"We made our way to this planet. As we descended…it was so beautiful." Ryoko eyes glistened recalling the turquoise colored ocean of the planet. Its mountains. "It reminded me so much of earth."

"I see. Kleeis...eh?" Washu repeated the name and nodded crossed her leg.

"It's for certain why it remained isolated." Ryoko pursed her lips before continuing.

"Wow, the beach looks amazing. The color is so rich. It all makes sense now as to why they wanted to remain secluded." Ryoko's palms pressed against the screen as she stared in awe out the window. Hotsuma smirked watching as her breath fogged the window for a quick second, and the elation in her voice reminded him of a kid in a candy store.

As Gaiyan came to a stop at the shore line. Ryoko smiled with anticipation as the flapped open, she was on the verge of running out when Hotsuma held her arm.

"What now?" Ryoko looked to him exasperated.

"Proceed with caution. I will go first." Hotsuma walked past her coming to a stop a few meters just outside of the ship. He peered around noticing heads bobbing from a bush ahead of him, he assumed they were children. His eyes narrowed as he signaled for Ryoko to remained put. Ryoko called out to him noticing the children running away scaling a hill, her brows furrowed as she became another set of eyes for her partner.

Suddenly, Hotsuma turned to the sound of galloping. He turned to find two men approaching on two black horses. He looked on questionably as the men approached. ' _Horses on this planet?'_

"Who are you? You are not allowed here!" A scruffy man with black shoulder length hair with a brown sleeveless leather vest and form fitting black bottoms. Ryoko looked on in confusion not understanding the language that came out of the man's mouth. To her surprise Hotsuma replied in the same language.

"It was a strange language. Can't quite place it. I was surprise Hotsuma spoke it so well…" Ryoko glanced at her mother.

"It seems like he brought you to his home planet. And it turned out to be more than he bargained for." Washu smiled encouraging her daughter to continue. Ryoko shrugged and continued.

"I'll be damned. A Ghost." The man laughed sliding off the horse approaching Hotsuma A smile crept across his face. "Look at what the wind blew in." He told the man behind him.

He turned his head sideways noticing Ryoko hiding in the shadows he playfully waved at her.

"Is that your lady?" He questioned in their native language to Hotsuma, waving once more at Ryoko.

"That is none of your concern." Hotsuma retorted staring daggers at him.

"No need to be shameful. She looks beautiful from what I can see." He ran his fingers down the sides of his beard. "Your father is going to kick your ass when he sees you. But since you have brought that woman, he just may spare you."

Ryoko watched the exchange within the shadows of the docking chamber, soon deciding it was time to put on her confident front and approach the men. She hugged herself as the cool breeze enveloped her, she tucked her hair behind her ear, narrowing her eyes at the man who hungrily stared back at her.

"She is more gorgeous than I thought. Her eyes are like the sun." The man gave thumbs up to his partner behind him. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes at the two antics.

"Hey You! What the hell are you talking about?" Ryoko snarled stepping up to the man. The two men unsheathed their swords both targeting Ryoko.

"Tell that bitch to know her place!" The scruffy male hissed at her. Ryoko eyes widen as Hotsuma placed her behind him calmly.

The other shouted at her, "You are a foreigner!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes, she did not understand their language and looked to Hotsuma for any answers. She saw him smirking. ' _How can he think this is funny when they are on verge of killing me?'_

"Best you watch your tongue, I do command you to respect her."

"You do not command me! You left this planet suddenly. You've written all of us off, yet to return with this foreigner whore!" He pointed at Ryoko and spit at the ground

Hotsuma ordered for Ryoko to stand back, as he prepared to fight. Ryoko eyes widen as she watched Hotsuma dodged the slashes from the swords only to reach out and grab the first offender back to him, holding the blade to the man's throat. The disheveled man eyes widen as he looked to his partner ahead of him. He placed his palms up warning his partner to not rile up Hotsuma anymore.

The man placed his shaking hands on Hotsuma's arm trying to bring forth amity. Hotsuma brows furrowed tightening his hold around the man and the sword, he brought his mouth to the man's ear.

"If you ever disrespect her again, it won't be long before the beetles will feed on your gutted-out eyes and your lacerated tongue. You will die a slow painful death!" Hotsuma snarled allowing the blade to run across the man's perspiring neck. He shoved the man into the arms of the other.

"Haruka, you are bleeding!" The other uttered in fear eyeing the wound. Ryoko eyes widen in fear however appreciation at the show of her partners' protection over her.

A fearful Haruka placed two fingers on his neck, bringing his blood-stained fingers before him. "Y-You are a sick bastard, you would even harm your family for _**that**_ woman?" Haruka tightening his jaw as the sting from the cut began. "Can you believe this guy, Hayate? He definitely has been cowed." Hayate smirked in astonishment but did not dare spoke. Hotsuma was on the verge of lunging when they heard wrestling by the shrubs nearby.

They watched as an older man struggled to balance himself on his cane, making his way on to the shoreline. Hayate assisted the elder, "Uncle, we were only going to be a minute. You should not have come to seek us."

"At that moment, I noticed a tall man struggling to make his way to the shore line for some reason I wanted to help him..." Ryoko shifted in her seat unconsciously rubbing her swollen belly.

Ryoko narrowed her eyes noticing an eerie resemblance of Hotsuma, much years older and shorter locks.

"His eyes stood out, exactly like Hotsuma. That piercing icy glare. It looks like he could not contain his excitement, he rushed over to Hotsuma looking like he saw a ghost, wanted to make sure what he was seeing was real." Ryoko recalled the scene. Washu eyes lowered remembering the first time she was reunited with Ryoko. Ryoko sighed.

"I have been going on for a while, I am boring you, aren't I?" Ryoko glance at her mother. She watched her mother shook her head, and with a chuckle she rose and poured two cups of tea, placing it on the tray she returned to her seat. Ryoko picked up the mug placing it to her lips.

"Please continue." Washu looked on incitingly. Ryoko nodded.

"Hotsuma…My son." The older man was on the verge of tears, holding tightly to Hotsuma arms. Ryoko noticed Hotsuma back straighten with a look of disgust written across his face. He placed his father at arm's length. Ryoko quickly realized she understood what the older man articulated.

"Hachiro." Ryoko heard Hotsuma spoke.

"It's been so long." Hachiro looked over Hotsuma once more, he was starting to place his hands upon his face when Hotsuma stepped back. The older man eyes faltered and nodded sadly. He sought Ryoko who was still concealing herself behind Hotsuma.

Ryoko grimaced feeling Hotsuma hand interlace with hers.

"Your eyes are like the sun." Hachiro spoke to her in awe. Ryoko questioned herself, if for some reason, she was understanding the language but realize he was not speaking in the native tongue at all.

"What is your name?" He asked with a touch of an accent. Ryoko parted her mouth to answer but Hotsuma interjected.

"Ryoko." Hotsuma gripped tighten.

"You have a striking resemblance to someone I once knew. I am, Lord Hachiro." He reintroduced himself offering his hand. Ryoko fought with herself inwardly if to be cold or welcoming. Instead she remained silent and nodded. She looked behind Hachiro to two women who slyly sneaked glances at her.

"I am sure your trip here was a bit lengthy. Please, Lady Ryoko allow Lady Sora and Takara to help you freshen up, and Hotsuma you can come with me. Have a lot to speak of." Hachiro let out a hearty chuckle. Takara approached Ryoko and bowed, Takara was flawless. Her olive-green eyes stared intensely into Ryoko's amber pools. Her soft jet black hair blew in the wind beating alongside Ryoko's arm. Gently pulling her away from Hotsuma who reluctantly released her hand. Ryoko briefly looked back with worry. Approaching Lady Sora, Ryoko eyed her intensely. Sora was a middle-aged woman, heavier than Takara who built was similar to Ryoko's. Ryoko noticed a disfigurement running through the middle of Sora's left eyebrow down to the center of her cheek. Sora briefly made eye contact with Ryoko feeling bashful that Ryoko may have been staring at her scar.

Once the women left the scene. Hachiro turned to his son, his kind bravado faltering quickly.

"I hope you returned for good reasoning." Hachiro turned to the ocean with a frown.

"It is unfortunate to still see you alive." Hotsuma retorted.

"The tension is still strong between you two." Hyate spoke up with Haruka nursing his wound behind him.

"Of course, it is. He's the reason my mother is dead and covered it up by sending me away!" Hotsuma eyes narrowed and his jaw tightening, as he allowed the anger to wash over him.

A/N: Phew! This was long. Here's a little background of the mentioned characters. Hyate and Haruka are twin brothers and are cousins of Hotsuma. Hachiro is Hotsuma's father. And I will expand a bit more on why there is a rift between them. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review!


	2. Revelations

HEART WITHOUT A BEAT

Thanks James Birdsong for the review!

* * *

Hachiro flopped into a chair, Hyate and Haruka relieve the elder of his golden outer robe. Hotsuma grimaced at the sight, "Still not capable of taking care of yourself, I see."

Hachiro pursed his lips briefly as he offered a seat to Hotsuma. Hachiro raises his left hand dismissing the twins. "You found yourself a beautiful broad, she has the hips for child bearing. Marry her! I do not have long to live." He snickered pouring tea in to his cup.

As satisfying as it sounded, Ryoko kept that school boy in her heart. This made Hotsuma bitter, suppressing an offensive remark toward his father. "To continue our conversation from earlier, the Juraians were drafting our men to join in their alliance in the cold war with Seniwa. For two days…in that assaulting heat Akio fought to have them release you, refusing to eat, even refusing to move from the entryway of the gate." Hachiro cleared his throat, "You had just turned sixteen, it was a shame..." Hachiro trailed off, gray brows furrowed as he reminisced, covering his mouth feigning grief.

Hotsuma steadily approached the end of the table, it was Hachiro's turned to glare at his infuriated son. Hachiro sought to stand but was held down by Hotsuma's sturdy grip on his right shoulder. "You opted for me to be drafted, your only son! Murdered my mother. Living in this pristine mansion in exchange for the men you promised will return to a better life!" He gripped the back of the chair, staring at his self-serving parent.

"Speaking like a true Lord. It did not go in vain, did it? You were an asset to the Galaxy Academy, once you started to show off that talent I bestowed on you." Hachiro rested back in the seat smirking, "Those tutoring sessions paid off."

"What tutoring sessions? It was mother who instructed me, while you standby to choke her when you felt it was an error in her teachings." He turned away looking out casement window arms folded. "On your knees, you need to confess to your people on how you have cheated them."

Hachiro smirked, "Kind of go against your principle of being a _**pirate**_ , don't it?" And rose slowly taking hold of his cane. "Like father, Like son. Freshen up." Hotsuma frowned at the juxtaposition. He felt a growing realization, that his father was right. Hachiro stopped short of the doorway, "I would like to see Lady Ryoko again, bring her to dinner."

"My lady, your skin is radiant." Takara ran the sponge over Ryoko's damp pallid back. Ryoko merely kept her eyes fixed on the rose and jasmine petals floating in the water, feeling uneasy. Lady Sora was doing a similar task on Ryoko's hand, observing it in the process. Sora spoke to Takara in their native tongue causing Ryoko to look between both women, almost feeling offended.

"You use your hands a lot, she said." Takara smiled. Ryoko nodded with understanding, then Sora spoke again in a raspy voice. Ryoko noticed Sora began talking more, and lengthier than before, she turned to Takara intrigued.

"She says that she can tell that you have struggle with your emotions, you are sensitive, very emotional and caring, also artistic." Takara smiled. Ryoko brows rose and for the first time smiled at Sora.

"All of that you can tell with my hand." Ryoko smiled. Ryoko nestled her head back on the pillow.

It was not long before Lady Sora excused herself to partake in the prep for dinner. Takara opened the robe for Ryoko as she steps out the bath.

"You are breathtaking, My lady." Takara mentioned in awe of Ryoko's nude form.

Ryoko tilted her head as she walks by the woman sitting at the vanity.

"My apologies. I am too forward. Couldn't help myself." Takara held the basket of the hygiene products setting it to the side. She approached Ryoko, running her hands over her shoulders giving it a slight squeeze. Takara reached over for the comb as she parted the cyan owner hair down the middle. She went ahead to French braid the hair in two down her back, leaving a thinner part of her mane out.

"It's okay, really. I am the same way…at least towards Tenchi." Ryoko giggled looking at Takara.

"Ten-chi, Tenchi?" Takara stammered on the name. "Was he your first?"

"First love…but that's the extent of that. I have never been intimate with any man that has been in my life."

"And Hotsuma? I thought you two were…my apologies again, My Lady." Takara looked away, blushing.

"Please just call me Ryoko. Hotsuma and I are just partners…in business." Ryoko turned around facing Takara. Obtaining a good view of Takara's tan mid-section, she stared. Her eyes slowly went up to her bust line.

"I see. You two make such a beautiful pair. It is a shame you two are not more." Takara held Ryoko's face in her hands, smile dissipating. Ryoko bit down on her lip as she fought to speak.

"What is it like? Can you give me some pointers?" Ryoko inquired nervously biting down on her bottom lip once more. At that moment, Takara smiled lowering her hand on to Ryoko's neck. Her thumb brush against Ryoko's cheek. Ryoko felt all sensations left her as she stared into the olive-green depths.

"Perfect, Ryoko. Always consider his eyes as the window to his soul. Do not look away for anything." Takara punctuated the word with her tongue running over her pearly teeth. Parting her mouth, Ryoko briefly glanced at her lips. She watched as Takara drew close, her heart pounded rapidly. Ryoko felt Takara's body weight become heavier causing her to press back on the counter. Takara straddled her without difficulty, Ryoko gulped feeling Takara's fingers intertwine with hers.

"Takara..." Ryoko uttered breathlessly not breaking eye contact.

Takara set her hands above her head. "It is okay, touch me, my lady." Ryoko hands unconsciously trekked-up Takara's body, in an instant she was looking down at Takara on the bed. "That's it." Takara whispered closing her eyes, commendably.

"Oh? My little Ryoko's your first experience with a girl, it happens. Girls know what Girls want." Washu nasally laughed.

Ryoko stifled a yawn, "I was at a loss of what to do, but I did not want it to stop. An interesting make-out session was all that took place."

Ryoko laid across the bed hugging the pillow, recollecting the event that occurred. Placing two fingers on her lips she smiled, a knock jolted her out of her thoughts.

Ryoko sat up tying the sash of her robe. "It's you. You have a sly way of bringing me home to meet the family."

"Princess, I was not expecting the bastard to be still alive and kicking. Especially living in this type of residence." He sat at the foot of the bed, burying his face in his hands. Ryoko eased herself to the end beside him, sympathetically looking at him. "He had the nerve to tell me, he does not have long to live."

Ryoko eyes widen as she swiftly slaps his arm, "Do you know what this means? He dies, this place will be yours." She whispered excitingly spreading her arms wide.

"This property has Jurai written all over it. It was a medium of exchange for each male that Jurai took, including myself to fight Seniwa."

"Seniwa?" Ryoko mouthed the name to herself then shrug it off. "Hey, if life gives you lemons, make lemonade." Ryoko winced, her eyes widening as she began wondering if it fit well with the context of Hotsuma's situation. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ryoko…" He began. "Don't ever say anything of that sort again." He turned to her.

"I am horrible at consoling others." She frowned tapping on his forearm with her furthest hand, sheepishly looking to him.

He smiled planting a kiss on her temple causing her to blush, "Good try."


	3. Dinner

Heart without a beat

Ryokoluv17

"Hachiro..." Hotsuma started reluctantly withdraws from Ryoko. "…would like for you to grace him with your presence this evening. I would understand that you choose not take him up on the offer."

Ryoko nodded slowly knowing how Hotsuma felt about his father. Hotsuma muttered disapproval as he stood up from the bed.

"What? I am starving. Plus, we clearly cannot get out of Dodge. It might buy us a couple of days to lay low and off the GXP's radar. What do you say?" She tilted her head, peeking at him with a smirk.

"Two days max." He hovered over the vanity keeping his back to her. Ryoko observed his movements.

"Well, we can always bring the food back here." Tapping her index finger along her cheek.

"Can we?" He questioned turning fleetingly to her, only to purse his lips at Ryoko's raspy laugh.

"You **are** jealous. I knew it! Why on earth would I entertain that old man—no offense, but he is not my type." She snorted.

Hotsuma picked up his head, beginning to wonder how old is too old in terms of Ryoko's preference. "I am not jealous. He just fancies himself with younger women. Always have and will. He's very persuasive. I just don't want you to fall victim to it." He moped.

"Amazing, it does run in the family. Like father, like son. I mean, after all, you convinced me to leave earth. It takes a lot to coax me, come to think of it, you were able to with some… **motivation**." Ryoko rambled, looking off into the distance, her fair fingers toying with the fabric between her breast. At that moment Hotsuma sights traveled to Ryoko's hand noticing the chiffon robe exposing her taut bosom. Blinking back into reality, her amber pools shadowed his azure ones, only to blush at what caught his eye. The two locked eyes briefly.

Hotsuma drew close. Ryoko kept her focus locked on his movement, her heart racing, flinched as his hand raised resting on her shoulder. "That was not my intention, Ryoko. I wanted what was best for you and more..." He examined every portion of her pallid face. "Don't take too long, I will be waiting outside." Ryoko watched him leave, she could not help to realize the tables have been turned. For two years living with Tenchi, she has always been set with her advances towards him, now, here she is staring at the retreating form of her new partner, was this merely a growing infatuation or a yearning for love that she never received from the object of her affections, and needing to satiate that regard.

'Stop it, Ryoko!' She mentally scolded herself clapping her hands against her cheeks.

Sighing, he rested on the wall. He stole the moment to absorb the corridor, attempting to divert his attention from his growing arousal. He came to the realization that the swelling was taking longer to go away so phasing into a lengthy cobalt coat with black slacks was the best solution to conceal it.

Ryoko sought the pallid dress and wooden flat shoes Takara laid out for her. She frowned picking up the shoes, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to be different once in a while." She places the Ivory dress strap securely on her shoulder, it was a dress that was surely captivating, insinuating her curves, with a plunging neckline leading to her toned stomach. Running the brush through her hair, she smiled realizing that the idea of _change_ was not appalling had it seem. Tenchi definitely embraced the idea, why could it not go for her. Today, Ryoko Hakubi would not be penitent on her decisions anymore. Securing her hair Cyan in a low bun, leaving a thin piece of her front mane out. Classy yet sensual. She looked at herself once more blowing a kiss at the full-length mirror, "Your loss Tenchi Masaki."

He turned to the sound of the door opening, an onslaught of emotions striking him as his sights landed on Ryoko. Her porcelain skin, her flush cheeks, the way her cyan hair sweeps across her skin, and her toned abdomen. Feelings of consternation and astonishment take turns on Hotsuma psyche. Ryoko smiled proudly as she closed the door walking towards him.

"So, what do you think?" She twirled. Hotsuma stared in awe at her.

"You look beautiful as always, Princess..." Smooth voice trailing off, giving her another once over. "But, this is not you. You are giving the wrong impression wearing this." He walked by her leading her back to the room. "It is too revealing."

"I am not changing. I like how I look, there is not a damn thing you can do about it. I wore more revealing clothing on earth!" She twisted out of his grip, a smirk creeping across her lips as she was thrust against the wall.

"This is not earth! Do you want to be called a strumpet with this attire? Where did you get this?" Hotsuma bellowed hovering over her pulling at the fabric.

With a swift movement of her arm, she clutched the fabric of his cobalt coat, and brought him close, "Does not matter. You like what you see, don't you?" Hotsuma instantly recoiled as the tingling sensations coursed down his back, he could have easily claimed her. He turned his head slightly making eye contact with her, his mane out of his in a half updo. Ryoko returns the gaze innocently. Defeated, he stepped away allowing her to proceed.

"There she is, the astounding beauty has arrived. I see that Takara delivered the dress. I felt it was your sense of style." Hachiro announced drawing near. His hair loosely hung at his shoulders, his royal blue and gold embroidered robe flowing outward as he walked over.

"You have done well, My Lord." Ryoko retorted with a slight bow, in an attempt to bait Hotsuma.

Hachiro smiled, returning the bow. "It's an honor, My Lady." Ryoko blushed, a giggle escaped her, very unfamiliar to her, she glanced at Hotsuma in surprise, but her beam faltered quickly as she felt a pinch on the back of her left arm.

Hachiro patted the back of Ryoko's right hand holding it firmly, then intertwining her arm with his, noting his estranged son's grouchy demeanor, "He needs to be bedded. He's very irritable." He murmured to Ryoko, ushering her to the table.

On cue, Lady Sora and Takara placed the food before the guests and claimed their positions behind Hachiro. Hotsuma caught site of Ryoko and Takara locking eyes briefly. He swirled the wine as he stared at the two women, for one noticing Ryoko's blush.

"Take it that you are enjoying the meal, My Lady." Hachiro eased forward.

Ryoko blinked at him, "Ah, of course! It is really good." She nodded grabbing a strip of beef added it to the rice. "Lord Hachiro, 'Ryoko' is fine. No need for the formal stuff." She winked.

"Of course." Hachiro chuckled. "Oh? Come in."

Ryoko furrowed her brow at the elder before turning her head to the men who encroached on their meal. Hotsuma poured the wine, unnerved by the two arrivals.

Hayate and Haruka stopped short at the end of the table and bow. "My Lord." They said simultaneously.

"Please join us, we have a lot for everyone." Hachiro motioned with his hand. Hotsuma brows furrowed as he heard the men pull their chairs out sitting at the end.

"It has been a very eventful day, hasn't it?" Hachiro questioned gleefully looking at each occupant.

"Sek, K'athjilari ( **Yes, Indeed** )," Hayate spoke hungrily attacking the meal stealing glances at Hotsuma and Ryoko who stayed quiet.

"Ki fin yeni Ifak haar? **(What the hell is that foreigner doing here?)"** Haruka spat pointing to Ryoko with his fork. Ryoko lips pursed, his unrefined pitch egging her on. She tilted her head towards Hachiro maintaining a pleasant façade. Stealing glances at Hotsuma.

"Anha vell kill yeri jil gwe anha! ( **I will kill you right here!** )" Hotsuma snapped casually, placing his glass down.

"Tat eet! ( **Do it!)** " Haruka spat shooting up from his seat arms sprawled at his sides. Hotsuma gripped the tattered knife beside the plate.

"Hotsuma, don't!" Ryoko murmur to him.

"Ifas maisi yeri a vikeesi! **(Go walk with your mother and that bitch!** )" Haruka mumbled under his breath, Hotsuma snapped. Hachiro looked on calmly, watching Ryoko making her way behind Hotsuma.

"Hotsuma, he is trying to provoke you. Don't let him!" Ryoko said sternly placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I was hoping this was going to be a good meal because I had news to deliver." Hachiro cleared his throat, throwing the handkerchief over the scrapings of his meal.

"Finwe? ( **What?)** " Haruka watched in confusion as Takara approached his side in order to translate.

"Tih rizh haa nagba, ma anha see anna fit ki anna nagiging ang sash akkelenak ki Khleeis. ( **Upon the return of my son, I see it fit that he becomes the new leader of Khleeis.)"** Hotsuma eyes widen as he stared at his father. Ryoko heard a muffled groan at the end of the table, she was unaware that her grip tightened on Hotsuma's shoulders. Haruka wide eyed at Hachiro as Takara straightened her back, returning to her spot beside Lady Sora.

"I thought I told you, I am not participating in this! You created this mess of a kingdom, you fix it!" Hotsuma spoke sternly to his father. Ryoko was able to piece together that what was said was not good news and it involved her partner.

"Yeri foolish rakh! ( **You foolish boy!)"** Hachiro roared at Hotsuma, slamming his fist on the table. Ryoko flinched at the outburst, "Anha hash vo hash neak she jinak eev! **(I do not have long to live!)** Ryoko looked once more at the elder as a look of despair crept across his face.

Hachiro stared defiantly at the twins across from them. Haruka hurled the plate at the wall ahead of him, he slowly turned to Hachiro as he unsheathed a dagger from his waist, placing it as his throat, mockingly running it across the throat. Hayate roughly grabbed Haruka by the arm storming out. As the twins left the room, Hotsuma pensively stared at his hand as the shards of glass pricked his flesh. Ryoko right hand slid down his arm, to his hand carefully removing the glass.

"My Lady, My Grace, allow me." Takara rushed over disentangling their hands. Hotsuma shook his hand away, looking to the women who kept their eyes lowered. He pursed his lips grabbing the cloth. "I can take care of myself."

He turned to Hachiro, "Tell me, which you favor, your fingers or your tongue?" Hotsuma expression was stern with a hint of wit in his voice, as he unbuttoned the collar. Ryoko peered up briefly in wonder.

"Off it! I know I have a track record with enemies. I need your help. For many moons, I have fought vainly on keeping this Kingdom sustained. I need the help!" He grasps Hotsuma coat pleading. "I know that is not what the two of you came for, but I cannot trust those two as far as I can throw them, the both of you are far better candidates than they are. My apologies, for the commotion, My Lady." He sought Ryoko apologetically taking her hand.

"All in all, you help me and I give what you seek." Hachiro bowed and retreated.

"What now? Say something." Ryoko baited looking to Hotsuma, he observed her and his hand noticing the blood had dried. "Say something clever."

"I am not falling for his mess."

"He is your father regardless, you should help him. One thing earth has taught me was forgiveness. I don't expect you to worship him, but respect him. He knew what he was doing, despite it being heinous. My father did worse compared to yours. The ironic part of this is that we wouldn't have become the strong individuals we are today."

"Fine." He turned on his heel. "We will play our part."

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter, I am enjoying this story thus far.


	4. She never ceases to amaze me

Heart without a beat

Ryoko yarned and stretch as she made her way to the balcony from her bedroom. The amber pools open catching sight of smoke rising to the sky in the distance. Gracious for her keen senses she made out a dilapidated village. Her mind began to wonder on the villagers that inhabited it. 'What did they look like? Would they take a liking to her? Would they accept her?' Racing thoughts began to manifest.

"Lady Ryoko!" A voice shouted from below. Ryoko peered down at the smiling face of Hachiro. His smile, very captivating and contagious, she retorted with a beam of her own.

"Please join me for a morning walk in the garden." He spoke again. Ryoko brows furrowed as she looked about, seeking out her partner. "Oh, don't worry about him. Just an innocent walk, My lady." Ryoko reluctantly nodded.

"I'll be down in a minute." Not caring to phase into clothes she placed on her dress from the dinner and a silky gray coat over.

Interlocking her arm with his, he dismissed the court servants. They walked for what seemed like forever to Ryoko. The only sound emitting from the two was the soft ticking from the cane.

"Is there something weighing heavily on your mind, My Lady?" Hachiro raspy voice jerked her from her thoughts.

"The Village." Ryoko turned slightly to him. Hachiro pursed his lips pale blue eyes tracing over Ryoko face.

"I have not stepped foot there for many suns and moons…curious? You know what causes the cat's demise?" Ryoko shifted in her position, tightening her hold on Hachiro's arm.

"Yeah." Ryoko pursed her lips as they continue their walk.

"Women are only to be mounted or be servants nothing more. That's the Khaleeis ideology. That village strongly believes in that. I would not suggest going there without Hotsuma." He separated from Ryoko placing his hands upon her arms.

"I can teach the women many things. What I hate most, are women not being able to fend for themselves." Ryoko did not bat an eye as she spoke.

"Your words are convincing. I admire you. I guess I may as well be up front about it. I want you to be his wife. I am no longer asking, it is a command. Together the both of you can make this kingdom better than I have." Ryoko glance down at the ground. Flashes of Tenchi and Sakuya entered her mind. There was nothing holding her back from making such a decision. Tenchi was gone. Gone. His heart with someone else. Hachiro hands slid down to her wrists and held her hands in his. His strong grip rousing her from her convincing imagination.

"I accept but not a word of this to him, let me speak to him first."

"Your wish is my command, My Lady." Hachiro smiled linking their arms resuming their walk through the rose garden. Unbeknownst to them, Hotsuma stood behind the wall in earshot of their conversation. He closed his eyes. Ryoko had accepted to be his wife. But Yugi. Yugi. Hotsuma wished he could sever ties with the child. Unfortunately, she can sense him, and vice versa. She uses his thoughts against him. She understood that he grew fond of Ryoko once they met at the Eternal Pledge, no matter how much he denied it. But, she would test his loyalty to her when it boils down to him murdering Ryoko.

'Do as I say and I will grant you freedom!' Yugi voice rang throughout his mind. He let out a hasty breath. He heard footsteps and a laugh from Ryoko, he decided to phase away.

"So, you became Princess Ryoko in the making. Isn't that shocking?" Washu spoke sarcastically.

"I felt it was necessary to help, those slime balls treated women like shit! The only choices they had were to be mounted and produce or be servants. Not wives or…" Ryoko grunted in frustration as she and Washu made their way to the stairwell leading to the shrine.

"Take this moment to reflect. You must rid yourself of the negative energy before you get to the shrine. There is a great chance we may bump into Lord Tenchi. We mustn't give a way of him finding out about this." Washu rubbed Ryoko's abdomen.

"Right." Ryoko hugged herself as she continued to walk up the steps.

"Aena Shekhikhi! (Good Morning!)" Takara shouted out.

"Aena Shek-shekhikhi." Ryoko smiled back.

"You have to be confident, in what you say. Now listen carefully."

"Hash yer dothrae chek asshekh? **(How are you today?)** " Takara paced the floor with her arms behind her back.

"Hash…yer..d-dothrae chek asshekh?" Ryoko repeated.

"Again!" Takara urged tilting her head to Ryoko. "Athdavrazar! ( **Excellent!)** "

"Takara, what do you say to someone…" Ryoko peered up sheepishly trailing off as a slight blush crept to her cheeks.

"Anha athfiezar yeri." Takara turned her around and began to brush through the cyan tresses, she smiled glancing down at Ryoko.

"Anna athfie-zar yeri? What does that mean?" Ryoko carefully repeated the words, sheepishly looking up at Takara from the mirror.

Takara patted on Ryoko's shoulders. "It means 'I love you,' Say it to Tenchi, he would not be able to keep his hands off of you." Ryoko snorted.

"My apologies, My lady." She rested her hands on Ryoko's shoulders.

"He's history." Ryoko smiled taking Takara's hand in hers as another question popped into her head. "Wait, how come you speak the common tongue so well?"

"I served as a nursemaid on Jurai for many years. But, when the opportunity presented itself, I returned here. Been the court maid since." Takara said simply.

"I see," Ryoko replied. "And the village? How is it like there?"

"Impoverished. Villagers have eaten the dead. Lord Hachiro has failed tremendously to fix the many issues of the land. His grace, been attacked countless times, stones were thrown at him." Takara slightly chuckled. "One of the reasons, I chose to be a court maid once I returned. The exposure of the lavish life on Jurai spoiled me."

"Smart move." Ryoko praised placing Takara's lock of hair behind her ear.

Hotsuma walked through the corridor lost in his thoughts. He heard a raspy voice at the end of the hall, causing him to look ahead. As Hotsuma about face, Hachiro called out to him.

"Hotsuma, zhorre adakha tat yer. Jadat! (Have something to show you. Come!)" Hotsuma peered over his shoulder finding Hachiro motioning for him to follow. He led Hotsuma through a dimly lit corridor. He watched the elder pulled out a key from within his robe placing it in Hotsuma's hand. "Elataheed. (Go ahead.)"

Hotsuma opened the bronze steel door. He looked ahead, there, in heaps was gold.

"Jini fin yer sek. Mei ajjin. (This is what you seek. It is yours.)" Hachiro motioned for him to go in, he closed the door behind him sitting on a bin.

"Hotsuma, I know I have done things in the past…forgive me. Please forgive me! I can't bare it!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"You expect this to redeem you for all you've done?!" Hotsuma watched as his father's head lowered in shame. He scoffed. "After all your riches are almost empty. You want to rid yourself of the responsibility!"

"You are just like your mother. Always have done what was right." Hachiro released a snicker.

"I have done things I have regret as well. Do not compare me to my mother!" He snarled pulling his arm out of his father's grip.

"I wish I knew how though."

"You knew!" Hotsuma said sternly walking further into the room inspecting the treasure.

"I drove your mother to her death! But I didn't kill her!" Hachiro retorted as he propped himself up on his cane. Hotsuma turned to him, Hachiro pursed his lips as he walked closer to his furious son. "…the moment I turned my back, they plunged the saber right into her chest. I was there! There was nothing for me to do. They laughed as her blood pooled around her. Her eyes staring at the heavens. Zhorre tat shillolat anna! (Have to believe me!)" Hachiro reached out for Hotsuma's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Anha tiholt. (I forgive)." Hotsuma looked away. "I chose what I forgive." He turned back to his father, watching a smile crept across the elder's lips.

"I am fine with that," Hachiro repeated, clearing his throat. "You know, Ryoko is a wonderful woman."

"Enough of playing match maker." Hotsuma scrutinized a diamond in his hand.

"I was sworn to secrecy, but, she agreed to my request." Hachiro rested on a storage bin.

"It won't be you, without a change of heart. Good try, but her heart is yearning for someone else."

"Is that so? If it was, why would she be here with you? Even accepting the proposal?" Hotsuma looked to him. "You love her too." Hachiro smiled, Hotsuma kept silent.

"Dammit, Washu! Can't we just teleport?! This is going to take all day!" Ryoko complained. Washu continued to make her way up, ignoring her daughter. "If you would just continue your story, we will be there in no time."

"Are you trying to change my mind about this abortion?"

"Of course not. But the dreams you've had, I suggest you speak to Lord Katsuhito about it."

"What could he do? Do a ritual? Hop on one foot and speak in tongues?"

"Say what you want. It just may do the trick." She continued to ascend the stairwell. Ryoko scoffed trailing behind the magenta-haired woman.

"M'athchomaroon! (Good Day!)" Ryoko entered the dining room in her powdered pink Grecian dress.

"Atchomar chomakaan!" Hachiro gleefully retorted. "You speak it very well!"

Ryoko grinned, "I am learning from the best." She winked at Takara. She glanced at Hotsuma who raised a brow at her. Hachiro cleared his throat feeling the tension hovering over the two, he excused himself.

"Haven't seen you most of the day?" The saucer was a few meters away from Ryoko's mouth her eyes darted straight to his.

"Spending quality time with the old man." Ryoko looked into those blue depths noticing a hint of amusement.

"About time." Ryoko praised pouring more of the sake.

"A little birdie told me…" He smiled as he drew close. "You accepted the proposal."

Ryoko blinked innocently and smiled, "Whatever do you mean?"

He smirked, "What would Tenchi think of your rash decision?" Ryoko stared pensively at him.

"It wouldn't matter because." The corners of her lips lift briefly." …he doesn't matter."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me, you are over him. That you do not love him." Hotsuma glared back at her. Ryoko poured another serving of the sake into the saucer snubbing him.

"I know what I am doing. With or without you, I can help turn this kingdom around."

"Oh?" Hotsuma for the first time was lost for words. Hachiro entered the room feigning to have not heard the exchange.

"Fin tat anha? (What did I miss?)" Hachiro questioned Hotsuma stealing glances at Ryoko. Before Hotsuma could answer, Ryoko spoke up.

"Vosi, Anna Lord. Yer chomoe anna. (Nothing, My Lord. You do honor to me.)" Ryoko said sharply before walking out of the dining room. Both of the men sat in a state of shock. Hachiro was the first to start to snickering.

"Anna avvos ceases ro amza anna. (She never ceases to amaze me.)" Hachiro continued to laugh. Hotsuma shot up walking out in the direction Ryoko took.

Ryoko stormed through the corridor, court maids calling out to her if she needed any assistance, she barely acknowledges them. Entering her room, she rushed to the foot of her bed, feeling as if she needed to break something. She gripped the blankets in frustration, covering stifling a scream.

Hotsuma barged in the room, seeking her out. Ryoko peered up her eyes burning with anger.

"Damn you!" She roared lunging for him. He held her right wrist, spotting her left arm aiming towards his face, he moved out the way causing her to face outward. He pinned her hands down in front of her. Suddenly, Hotsuma was taken back by the sudden wail that escaped her mouth. Ryoko legs gave out, he dropped to his knees with her in his arms. His arm laid across her chest gripping her right shoulder, as she gripped his right arm with both of her hands, her warm tears soaking the fabric of his overcoat beneath her cheek.


	5. Meeting Hisao

Heart without a beat

By Ryokoluv17

 _I am falling for her._

I can't love her!

 _I love her._

I can't love her!

 _Don't you dare disappoint me!_

Ryoko stirred in his arms, her pallid fingers fondled the damp spot of his coat. A snort and laughter emanated from her lips, she displayed her weakness and did not care. Hotsuma looked to her with trepidation, "I did love him with everything in me. My heart, my soul…everything." She inhaled allowing the resentment overcome her.

"He never loved me…" Ryoko let her tears fall. Hotsuma reaches out for her shoulder only for her to snub his advance.

"Did you hear me?! He never loved me okay?!" She strived to convince him. He was not intentionally feigning empathy. He understood her. She was just a slow learner.

"You were right about everything!" She lowered her head in humiliation. Hotsuma kept his focus on her. "Dammit, I hate being like this." She muttered. Detecting the quietness in her partner, Ryoko cocked a brow at him. He began feeling uneasy by her mischievous behavior.

"Sparing me on a lecture? You would usually have something wise to say. Have you lost your tongue?" Ryoko arms folded before her chest sitting on her knees.

"Certainly not, I thought I was giving you my undivided attention. Although, we are speaking of the past. It should stay there. _I should practice what I preach._ No use crying over spoiled milk." He rose to his feet offering his hand, she took it only to stop him from walking away. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. Hers, purely amorous.

The corners of her lips lifted briefly only to shift to a serious expression. "To hell with it…I do not have the skills to explain the matters of the heart…but." Ryoko close in the distance placing her head on his chest, her well-defined arms snaking around his waist catching him by surprise.

"Thank You." She expressed bashfully. "For knocking some sense into me. I really needed it."

He reluctantly cradled her head on his chest. Ryoko Hakubi, The Most Notorious Space Pirate in all the universe, the Space Pirate that have outsmarted the Galaxy police countless times, that exudes such capabilities that always place fear in the hearts of those she encountered— who rested her head on his chest, emanating such vulnerability the second time and there he stood, reticent.

Unconsciously, he nestled his cheek on the crown of her head, his fingers ran through her cyan tresses that were in a mix of braids and curls. He smiled to himself noting Ryoko acceptance of wanting to be a part of his customs.

Ryoko gazed up in realization, he looked down.

"You know what? I will gain a kingdom, that is what Queens do: I will rule!" She uttered triumphantly. Her gaze softened as her index finger pointed at the center of his chest. "Right beside my King." Hotsuma did not match her expression. His fair-haired brows furrowed as stepped back.

"We should get back." He separated from her. Ryoko expression faltered, reluctantly nodding.

Back in the dining room, Hachiro tapped impatiently on the table. Lady Sora walked in with Takara noticing the two were gone.

"Finne tat mori elat, anna Lord? Jif kisha eyak? (Where did they go, My Lord? Should we retrieve them?)" Lady Sora asked.

"Lover's Quarrel, I am sure. Kisha laz eyak tra. Vosma anha zin ry ha anni. (We can leave them extra. But I am ready for mine.)" Hachiro retorted with a smile to the court maids.

Ryoko reaches to the top of the shrine steps. Spotting the shrine a few feet away, her pace began to slow as afterthoughts flooded her psyche causing Washu to about-face giving her words of encouragement.

"Come now, don't make it obvious," Washu warned. Ryoko keen senses picked up voices emanating from the shine. Her heart race picking up the owner to the voice. Tenchi walked out the shrine office in mid-conversation with Katsuhito. Ryoko watched as he placed the white towel around his neck dabbing his forehead, it was then he turned motioning towards them. Katsuhito studied the women body language as they closed in the distance.

Washu.

Shrine.

Aloof.

' _It must be rather serious for Washu to be here._ ' Katsuhito thought to himself.

Ryoko kept her eyes to the ground and only spoke when spoken to. The ultimate deal breaker was her not her usual self around Tenchi. As the three converses amongst themselves, Katsuhito observed. Tenchi's futile efforts to rouse the reformed pirate. Washu's impatient expressions. Ryoko not being Ryoko.

"Ugh Tenchi, please give us some privacy." Katsuhito made way for Washu and Ryoko to enter. Tenchi gave a puzzled look when Katsuhito nudges him off the step. "Get the moving, Boy! Take the opportunity to practice on the training grounds. Once, you've done that…" Katsuhito scanned the premises. Tenchi cocked a brow at him. "Sweep the steps!" They said simultaneously. Katsuhito glared at him as he closed the door.

Tenchi started off only to stop and look back. 'What the hell is going on anyway?' Tenchi muttered in frustration, at that moment an idea hit him.

"Care for some warm Saki, Little Washu?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Ryoko?"

"…No…thank you." Ryoko kept her head down. ' _Using manners._ '

Katsuhito nod with understanding. "With child, Ryoko?" Ryoko looked to him sharply hardly nodding. Washu set the saucer down.

"That is not the only matter we came here to discuss, Lord Katsuhito. Sure, a child is a godsend but Ryoko has been having reoccurring nightmares stemming from an event that took place shortly before Yugi was defeated and place in the cave. As a result of that, Ryoko intends to terminate the pregnancy. I felt it would be just to speak with you before we come to that decision." Ryoko eyed her mother as she spoke, feeling as if she was a patient.

"Is that so?" Katsuhito turned to Ryoko.

"Yes." She began to fidget with her fingers pulling each digit. At the silence from the elder, Ryoko glanced at Washu.

"Go on, tell him." Washu urged refraining from becoming Ryoko's mouthpiece.

"Once Yugi was put to rest in the cave…I have been haunted by the last images of him."

"Who is the 'Him' you speak of?"

"Hotsuma…he was my partner until..." The name caused a tightening in her chest. "I found out he was a lackey for Yugi."

"You killed him upon learning about his connections to Yugi and that is fathomable. Is it repentance you seek? If so, I would claim self-defense."

"That is the thing! I don't remember killing him. Though, it haunts me every night seeing his body lying there in a pool of…blood." Ryoko winced as it evoked a memory. "He haunts me every night, and I hold this 'thing' responsible for him haunting me! I can't take it! What else could he possibly want from me?!"

Tenchi crouch behind the shrine office meters away from the tree line, a lone tear falls from his eye as he brought the tips of fingers to his mouth, hearing the exchange in the office. _'It all makes sense now_.'

Katsuhito rose from the cushion to knelt down to the altar. He lit a tall white candle followed by a few miniature ones nearby.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Ryoko stammered as she scrutinized the elder Masaki movements.

"Goryō, though a form of a Yūrei. They haunt the living in hopes of driving the individual to their demise, or to simply haunt for the sake of it." Katsuhito spoke with a strange voice. Ryoko felt chills ran through her, as she delivered a fearsome look at her mother. Washu, held her hand recognizing the fear within her daughter. Lord Katsuhito called out to her, Ryoko hesitantly rose. The shrine priest places her before the altar, a cushion for comfort. Ryoko looked at the candle and to the priest.

"Relax and stare at the candle. Allow the image of the flame to occupy your mind. Forget about outside influences." Lord Katsuhito instructed then rose, he beaconed for Washu to follow him outside. Ryoko turned to the door closing, returning to the candle and sighed.

'Here goes nothing.' Ryoko began to stare at the candle. Her eyes began to water, she inhales and exhales, feeling comfortable.

"Will this help, Yosho?"

"It will help her to calm down. It's merely meditation. Though, a Yūrei has a goal to fulfill. There is a reason his spirit comes to Ryoko. The easiest way to exorcise it is by allowing the spirit to consummate its passion towards the intended…" Katsuhito trailed off finding a peculiar look across Washu's face, even noticing Tenchi attempting to sneak away from his peripheral. "Or can simply place an Ofuda on the Yūrei's forehead or on the entryways to prevent them from entering."

"Sounds a lot better." Washu sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It is a chance, that the Ofuda would not help. All Ryoko would need to do is follow the steps of relaxation and upon encountering the spirit, confront it and asked for the reason it's visiting her."

"I see." Washu refrains from speaking more of the relationship between Ryoko and Hotsuma.

"Of course, I am not being overconfident and assume that I know anything perfectly well. There are always unknown or unexpected details." Katsuhito said lightheartedly causing Washu to smile. Katsuhito turned and slide the door opened. Inside, Ryoko sat crossed legged head slightly bobbing. Surprisingly the pirate remained upright over the flame. Katsuhito lay Ryoko on her back.

"Is that to be expected, Yosho?" Washu fingers comb through the crown of Ryoko's hair.

"Yes. It is quite all right. You can teleport her to her room." Washu nodded placing her hand on Ryoko's shoulder, phasing away.

Hachiro eyes darted from left to right, observing the two. He parted his mouth to say something when a court maid burst through the door.

"Tih usōvegon tih Lord Ma tih graces (Pardon me, My Lord and Graces)." The court maid bowed. "Lord Hisao, ist botas. (Lord Hisao, is outside)." Hachiro face went tense and pale. Hotsuma turned to his father, the name brought many overwhelming emotions on him. Ryoko sat reading the expressions on the men. Hachiro slowly rises, clumsily reaching for his cane. Ryoko reaches out to assist him towards the door, while Hotsuma was long gone to meet Hisao.

"Is everything alright?" Ryoko questioned Hachiro. She watched him swallowed and nodded. Lady Sora offered to help Hachiro the rest of the way. Ryoko decided to lag behind with Takara.

"Hey, Takara, who is Hisao? Hotsuma seemed excited to greet him, Hachiro not so much. What is up?"

"Hisao is Lord Hachiro's younger brother. Father of Haruka and Hayate. He is a force not to be reckoned with. It has been a long time he stepped foot here. The last time he was here, Hachiro was gravely wounded." Takara explained rather unnerved. Ryoko pursed her lips as she absorbs the information.

"As a child, Hotsuma was always fond of his uncle. Taught him how to fight hand to hand, and in swordsmanship. He placed Hotsuma on a pedestal oppose to his sons. He saw a lot of potential in Hotsuma. Until Hotsuma was drafted, Hisao turned bitter towards Hachiro he was last to know of it among other things, the brotherhood was cut once he considered Hachiro to be a traitor. He loved Hotsuma like his very own. He is a very educated man, he speaks the common tongue exceedingly well but he soon became ruthless causing Haruka and Hayate to flee the province, living here…until recently.

"Hisao wants to claim this sector, doesn't he? Hachiro knew this all along." Ryoko retorted softly.

"Yes, Hisao rules 90% of the land of this eastern-most region. There is no doubt Haruka and Hayate spoke of you being here, and Hachiro's decision to appoint Hotsuma as the new ruler of this sector. He is coming to do some antagonizing. Be prepared." Takara explained in a soft voice.

"Right." Ryoko agreed.

The group closed in at the entryway, Hotsuma shot them an impatient look, he looks to his father who looks like he was going to have a heart attack at any given moment. Hachiro reluctantly motioned for the guards to open the door.

As the door opened, Ryoko made out a vast number of soldiers in the distance. Hotsuma eyes widen as he looked out. Hachiro was escorted by his guardsmen down the stone steps. Takara and Lady Sora stood on Ryoko's right, according to custom. Ryoko was superior to them. Ryoko watched as Hotsuma made his way behind his father still in shock by the number of troops.

Hachiro made eye contact with Hisao who sat on the frightening Black Stallion. His cold gray eyes glaring back at his brother. Ryoko noted that Hisao was indeed much younger than Hachiro. His physique was well maintained, with a long-tapered sparrow beard, his mane with two braids in the front with a feather attached to the ends of each one, the rest of his gray hair blew in the wind, dancing with the cape that was attached to his armor. Hisao gray eyes traveled to Ryoko's and linger at her. Hotsuma shot a glance back at her, she did not break eye contact from Hisao.

Hisao lips curled in disgust, instead of dismounting the horse, he made his way up the steps abruptly. The horse roared as it pranced around at the top. Hisao smirked as the horse whinny. Calming the horse down by encouraging words he dismounts giving the harness to a guard.

"Brother, it has been forever." Hachiro lowered his head in gratitude. Hisao turned to Hotsuma a grin creeping across his face. Hotsuma could not help to feel like he was an adolescent again, readying himself for a sparring round with his uncle. Hisao was always unreadable. Hotsuma learned to do the same. Mystery- That was Hisao.

"So, not going to invite me in?" Hisao gave a look of amusement laughing. His laugh echoed throughout the quiet compound. Hachiro looked in surprise, a smile slowly emerges.

"Yes of course! Please come in." Hachiro declared turning to make his way up the stairs. Hisao turned to Hotsuma and gripped his shoulder.

"Good to see you again, son." Hotsuma nodded skeptically watching the group disappeared down the corridor.

"I do not like this." Ryoko stood beside Hotsuma. They both turned to look out at the troops once more before heading inside.

"This place is quite exquisite," Hisao commented as he walks alongside Hachiro.

"Thank you." Hachiro smiled looking up at his brother. Hisao footfalls were heavy and the chains of his armor filled the corridor.

Hotsuma and Ryoko lag behind, thoughts running through their own minds. They walked in the dining room somewhat lost in their thoughts when Hisao turned and pointed at Ryoko. He beckoned for her to come near.

"Here is an unfamiliar face." He smiled. "What is your name?"

"I have no name." Ryoko glared at him. Hotsuma tensed up. He knew Ryoko is hotheaded, but she could not blow her cover so quickly.

"A beautiful woman such as yourself has no name?" Hisao remarked amusingly. He looked to Hotsuma.

"I like her, she has a lot of spunk." Hisao took her hand bringing her knuckles to his lips. Ryoko grimaced as the hairs of his beard tickled against her skin. She closed her eyes wishing for the encounter to be over. "Now, I will ask you again. What is your name?" He hovered over her now her pallid hand still in his fair-skinned one. Ryoko stared into the ashen eyes, she turns her head to Hotsuma. His expression was blank.

"Ryoko." Pulling her hand away.

"Ryoko. The name fits perfectly for you. Where are you from, Ryoko?" Ryoko was not prepared for such a question.

"That is none of your concern." Ryoko retorted. Behind her, Hachiro head hung low, his eyes widening every time Ryoko would give a smart comeback. Hisao could easily kill them in this room, under seconds.

"Why don't we eat? And we can ask any question we have for Ms. Ryoko later?" Hachiro encouraged hoping the browbeating will cease.

"Very well. I was just having my fun with her. It is all in good nature, right My Lady?" He placed his heavy arms on her shoulders. Ryoko felt anger building, how dare he try to make a mockery of her. Hisao walked over to the table. She suddenly felt pressure on her neck and looked up to see Hotsuma. He watched as the elders sat down, to whisper in Ryoko's ear.

"Best you remain calm and observe him. Try not to be so hotheaded."

"To hell with that and him. I do not like him, Hotsuma." She whispered back, she began to step forward when Hotsuma tightens his hold on her neck.

"And he doesn't like you. He can swiftly cut your throat before you can fathom what is happening." His lips brush over her ear. Ryoko felt her heart beating rapidly. Ryoko glanced up to look Hotsuma in the eye. Hotsuma's hand left her neck and traveled to her hip pulling her closer.

"You are going to sit at the table and be on your best behavior. Got that?"

"Yes, your Grace." Ryoko amber eyes glared at him as she made her way to the table. Hotsuma sat beside her engaging in the conversation.

From afar, Hisao was observing them feigning to be interested in Hachiro's conversation, they seem to be intimate. An idea filled Hisao's mind. Dinner started without any issue until Hisao asked the big question.

"How long have you two been together?"

Ryoko kept her gaze down at the food, slightly turning her head away as she drank the wine. Hotsuma looked to his uncle. "For a while."

"Where did you meet my nephew?" Hisao tilted his head. "Ryoko?" Ryoko tries to keep her head away from the man.

"Ryoko," Hotsuma called out to her. Ryoko placed her glass down and gave a smug grin.

"We met at the Galaxy Academy, Your Grace."

"Oh, Your Grace? You do have respect. So, you are a very intelligent woman." Hisao chuckled placing his hand on Hotsuma's shoulder. "Marry her! It is very rare you will stumble upon a woman with brains and beauty. If she said otherwise, she would've been like _them."_ Hisao jerked a thumb behind him at Lady Sora and Takara. Hotsuma glared at his uncle, he was never like this. The uncle he knew was respectable. Give respect to earn respect. What could have gone wrong?

"When is the big day?" Hisao used the knife and fork to separate the meat, he looked to Hachiro. It was Hachiro's turned to be a deer caught in the headlights.

"As soon as possible." Hachiro blurted out nervously. Hisao eyes widen as he began to chuckle.

"Little nervous there, brother?"

"Well, to prove her worthiness of my nephew. I have a proposition for my lady." All occupants in the room went pale.

"I heard about your plans for the kingdom. You would like for the Khaleeis women to become self-reliant. Am I right?" He lowered his head a bit. "Yes? No? Maybe so? Go to hell?"

Ryoko stared back briefly, she cleared her throat. "Yes. I have. It was one of my goals that I **relay** to Lord Hachiro." She uttered watching Lord Hachiro look down.

"Very well. My proposal to you is to go to the village and recruit the men and women there to follow you as their Queen. You bring them here as many as you can. Any lower than that, I will appoint someone else to be Queen to marry my nephew. Deal?"

Hotsuma shot up, "Now I know you have definitely changed! What kind of proposal is that?"

"I will do it! It is evident he is being outlandish! I accept your challenge! In fact, I like challenges!" Ryoko smiled.

' _I can't let her go.'_

"Very well. You leave when you see it fit." Hisao place his feet on the table.

Ryoko stormed out the dining room storming down the corridor. Hotsuma surprise to see how quickly she disappeared, she has not used her powers since they arrive a few days ago. He decided to follow suit.

He appeared in her room finding her packing a satchel. "You do not have to do this to prove a point."

"Too late! I know what I am capable of doing, And I am damn sure I will shut his trap when I bring those villagers here!"

"It is too dangerous! You can get yourself possibly killed!"

' _I can't let her go.'_

"Dangerous? I laugh in the face of danger!" She sarcastically laughed.

Deciding he had enough of her fake bravado, he grabbed her arm spinning her towards him. He held her head in his hands.

"I am not letting you go!"

Ryoko stared back at him, spellbound by his blue depths. She gripped his hands at the sides of her face. "Hotsuma…"

"I do not want to let you go." He brought her into an embrace.

' _Don't you dare disappointment me!'_ That voice again echoed in his mind.

' _I will grant you all freedom once you've done your assign tasks.'_

' _I trust you Hotsuma. Sweep her off her feet and kill her in her sleep.' Yugi menacingly laughed._

Ryoko stared forlornly, she felt his embrace slacking around her. He walked away to sit on her bed still with a bit of defeat written across his face.

"Maybe it is best we leave to go back to what we have been doing." He muttered. Ryoko smiled as she knelt on her knees in front of him.

"I don't regret being here at all. It has been fun regardless, though it is kind of a bad time to leave. Hachiro needs us." Ryoko reached out to touch his face when he suddenly grabbed her right wrist harshly with his right hand. It was then she saw the battle in his eyes beyond his spectacles. He stared back at her, he never had anyone reach out to his face before. He grabbed her out of reflex. He stared at the back of her hand in his, he brought it to his lips in an admission of guilt. His left arm cupped the nape of neck planting a kiss on her forehead. Ryoko smiled at the tingly sensation that ran through her as he did so. He kissed her nose, Ryoko peered up nervously being mere inches from his lips. He drew close once more, only to reach for the comb that held Ryoko's cyan hair in place. He pulled it out effortlessly, she felt her hair fall in place. With a swift movement, he mounted on the bed.

"Hotsuma…" Ryoko uttered breathlessly as he kisses her neck. "We can't." He grunted placing her hands above her head.

He parted from her after unwillingness became frequent, "Are you putting on a show of reluctance? If I remember correctly, you were the one trying to seduce me."

"We should wait until I get back."

"I am not letting you go." He removed his outer coat.

"You can't do that." Ryoko protests were muffled by him claiming her lips. Ryoko felt herself surrendering, relishing in his passionate kisses. It was not long before she felt a draft. Her eyes slowly open when she touched his bare shoulder.

"Where?" She began reaching for the blanket.

"I found them troublesome. So, I got rid of them."

"Hotsuma…we can't." Ryoko uttered once more.

"No?" He questioned bringing his lips down to her neck. "Are you having regrets?"

"No," Ryoko responded lustfully. She gasps feeling him lingering over her nipple. Hotsuma claimed it between his teeth. Ryoko dropped her head back. She submitted. In an instant, her eyes widen as she felt pressure between her legs, Ryoko bit down on her bottom lip stifling a scream burying her face in his shoulder. She covered her face masking the pain she was feeling.

"Am I hurting you?" He stopped removing her hands from her face. Ryoko glances up shaking her head, eyes glistening. "I Love You."

Her eyes opened faint rays of light filled the room. Hotsuma kept her in a wedge in his arms most of the night. One arm around her waist and the other across her chest. She closes her eyes attempting to phase away but to no avail. She carefully pulled his upper arm from across her chest and lifted her lower torso to remove his other arm. Sliding down to the floor, she was overcome with pain in her pelvic region. ' _How long this is going to last?'_

Phasing into her two-piece earth tone assemble, she phased into the hallway.

She sprinted down the hall meeting Takara at the entryway. Ryoko winced in pain as she brought the satchel strap across her body securing the sword at her hip.

"Are you alright?" Takara asked. Ryoko nodded slightly blushing, causing Takara to stifle her squeal. "I will tell you the details when we are far from here. Let's go before he wakes up!"


	6. Taste your words

Heart without a beat

By Ryokoluv17

* * *

"Zhey qoy qoyi!" Hisao full of arrogance walked into the dining hall ordering the court maids to prepare a meal. Hotsuma kept his back turn to him looking out to the terrain.

"Zhey qoy qoyi! Are you not?" Hisao questioned hauntingly as he stood beside Hotsuma who continued to snub him.

"At this point, I do not know where I stand with you."

"Oh? Speak with caution, Nephew." Hisao reprimanded, he started to chuckle, "Don't settle for one broad. She dies out there, there are plenty more for you to bed. Can't let a wannabe warrior coexist in my nephew life. Anha vos oziyenek shafkea, zhey qoy qoyi. (I will not fail you, the blood of my blood.)"

"She decided to take me up on the offer. Me Vakkelena jin. (She decided this.)" He added quickly, patting Hotsuma's taut back.

"We can head out there, she may not have gotten too far." Hachiro approached the window after Hisao sat down at the table. He kept his voice low. Hotsuma turned to his father with a gleam of hope in his eyes, until the raspy voice of his uncle cut in. "Nonsense! Do not interfere! It'll teach her a lesson!"

"She is going to come back you know, believe me," Hachiro said quietly. "Come let us eat."

"I don't have much of an appetite." Hotsuma uttered heading out the door.

…

"Why did you make such a proposition?!" Hachiro uttered sternly. "Is this in retaliation of me choosing them to be in charge of this sector?! Azhi morea kis tat! (Let them try!)"

"Vosecchi! Anha acharak vos alikh! (Of course not! I will hear no more!)" He retorted pointing the knife at Hachiro threateningly.

"Itte oakah! (Test your might!)" Hachiro stood his ground slamming his hand on the table. Hisao was caught briefly by surprise, only for him to chuckle at his older brother attempts to be domineering.

"Kilfinosi yer nesi? Anha tikh! (How do you know? I will.)" Hisao glared at his older brother, he laughed mockingly as Hachiro hastily grabbed his plate limping out of dining area.

Hachiro grimaced as Hisao laughter filled the hallways. ' _Brother, be sure to taste your words before you spit them out.'_

Hisao looked to the court maids who looked away in fear. "Just a quarrel went wrong, between sibling!" He laughed.

…

"Dammit, we should have snagged some horses!" Ryoko whined placing the brown scarf over her head. "How long to this village anyway?"

"A few hours, if we did have horses it would've been a lot quicker." Takara retorted looking ahead. Ryoko jogged ahead climbing on top of a hill, she turned back seeing the faint structure in the distance. Her thoughts flooded back to Hotsuma, after all, she did sneak away against his commands for her to stay. If she did not have an ego to uphold, she would've complied. She sighed squatting descending the hill.

"Thinking about him?" Takara questioned the cyan-haired woman.

"Yeah..." Ryoko jumped down walking ahead. Takara smiled.

"Don't worry, I am here to protect you. I will make it my duty that you return to him." She unsheathed her sword pinning it to the dirt and kneeling behind it. Ryoko smiled bringing Takara to her feet.

"More so, it is the other way around." Ryoko grinned interlocking her arm with Takara's as they continue to walk the dirt terrain.

"Are you going to fill me in on last night?" Takara teased.

…

Present

"New spot?" Tenchi sat beside Ryoko near the lake.

"I was too lazy to get to the roof." Ryoko smiled at him jerking her head towards the house.

"Are you okay?" Tenchi rested back on his hands looking on with concern.

"Yep, never been better, My Tenchi." She retorted dotingly.

"Are you sure?" He looked up innocently to the sky.

"What are you implying?" Ryoko quirked a brow, feeling a growing anxiety. Tenchi laughed looking to her.

"It's nothing just wanted to joke around." Ryoko nodded looking out at the water, Tenchi lowered his head and glanced at her.

"You…you came by the shrine…and I was just wondering if there is anything I can do for you."

"Washu calls it a 'Sleep Impairment.' It is pretty common, she says."

"Ah, I know what that was like. I found it difficult to sleep whenever there was a stressful event, an anxiety of some sort."

"Do you still suffer from it?" Ryoko brought her legs to her chest.

"Some nights I do, I could get at least four or fewer hours of sleep. It can be short-term for some, for others, medications are usually the best solutions."

"Is it because of us?"

"It is honestly with everything…life, school, you guys, the future…everything." He chuckled at her, Ryoko nodded staring out at the lake.

"Tenchi…" She said softly. He gulped waiting for the special news she was going to mention.

"Thank you for understanding." She smiled returning her sights to the water.

"No worries." Tenchi watched her, frowning.

…

 **.Khaleeis. Past.**

"Why so blue?"

Hotsuma twisted to the voice, finding a raven-haired woman sitting in a lotus position on his bed. She twiddles her fingers at him, red stripes lifting upon her cheeks as she smiles, narrow black eyes stared back at him.

"Don't you have your own mission to tend to?" He scoffed.

"I do," Matori answered peering around the lavish room.

"So why are you prying into mine?" His eyes narrowed at her drawing close to the bed. He grabbed her firmly by the arm forcing her off the bed.

"Alright, alright I didn't mean to strike a nerve." She rose her hands defensively getting to her feet. Dropping her hands, she glared at him. "Why is Ryoko still alive? Why have you kept her alive this long? Hotsuma, do you not want your freedom?"

Hotsuma narrowed his eyes at her, "The three of us are not going to get out of this alive, Matori! We all have been lied to."

"It is only the two of us." Matori closed in, she looked straight into his blue pools, "Tsugaru is dead." Hotsuma eyes widen at the discovery.

"What? How?" Was all he could muster.

"The teal-haired detective took him out." Matori ran a finger through the ends of his locks. Hotsuma peers down at her, knowing fleeting thoughts were running through her mind.

"Is this really the end for the two of us?" She looked up, her eyes filled with pain. Hotsuma reached up cupping her chin in his hand.

"Yes." He simply said. Her hands reached out cupping his face, her mouth opened slightly trembling bottom lip, "I am scared." She said shakily. "Aren't you scared…to die?" She added.

He pulled her hands away from his face and spun her around to the mirror. His arm rested on her chest gripping her shoulder firmly. She held his arm in her hands, looking at their reflection with such vulnerability.

"Duty is heavy…heavy as a mountain, but death is lighter than a feather." He spoke those words in her ear. She closed her eyes allowing the words to sink in. Her thoughts went to Tsugaru. Death released him of all the burdens he had to tolerate under Yugi. Death! was the only way out of all of this. Tears roll down as she came to grips with her potential future. A dark cloud loomed over them.

Hotsuma turned her to him. "I am scared too. I am in love with Ryoko. I need to protect her."

' _Matori, Show yourself!'_ It was the mutant child, seeking her for another task.

Matori nodded, "I won't speak a word of it. Take care of yourself, Hotsuma. She needs me." Before she phased away, on her toes she planted a kiss few meters from his lips. Hotsuma sighed, looking to the bed. He envisioned the cyan beauty lying in bed deep in slumber. Frustration rise once more.

…

"Do you hear that?" Ryoko stood frozen in her spot. Takara scrutinized the surroundings unsheathing her sword. The two women stood quietly. Ryoko felt the ground beneath her tremble. "What the hell?"

"Look!" Takara pointed ahead finding a herd of men on horseback running towards them. Ryoko eyes widen placing Takara behind her. Takara grasps Ryoko's shoulder, "I meant what I said, I will protect you, Ryoko. Please let me!" Ryoko nodded placing herself behind Takara. They end up backing each other as they were trapped by the men unsheathing their swords aiming at them.


	7. Our Secret

Heart without a beat

By Ryokoluv17

As Matori materialized into the crystal domain she called her dwelling. Conflicting feelings weigh heavily upon her, her anxiety though a foreign feeling to her drove her wild, tremors were prominent when she was alone, and she was no stranger to the corners of the sleeping quarters each night. With her head hung low, she could feel the blood rushing to her feet as she reached closer to the mutant.

"You never kept me waiting!" The mutant voice echoed from her spot.

"It won't happen again, Yugi. What do you need of me?" Matori rested on the shoulder of the mutant's armor.

"Hm? It's showtime of course." Yugi retorted slickly. Matori merely nodded. "This planet is going to be mine. All mine! My dreams and plans are all coming true!" Yugi affirmed excitingly. Matori expression faltered briefly, tilting her head away.

"What do you need of me?" She repeated exasperatedly.

"Sasami. I want you to bring her here to me." Yugi replied keeping her eyes planted on the Sapphire crystal designated for the youngest of the Masaki Clan. Matori snorted, her fate lies in the hands of the Masaki's, and they are powerful people though she kept that fact to herself. "Are you sure about that? She may look like a sweet little girl, but remember she is one of our enemies. She will never be loyal to you. It is better to annihilate her and all the others." Matori silky voice suggested to Yugi. The mutant child answered with an icy glare of her own.

"Okay, whatever you say." Matori straightens up and turned, she sadly looked over her shoulder before phasing away.

' _Duty is heavy…heavy as a mountain, but death is lighter than a feather.'_

….

After discovering a faint red stain in the sheets, for a brief second, he dwelled on what occurred the night before. He pulled the sheets off ordering the court maid to take care of the matter just in time for when a raspy voice filled the room.

"Son?" The voice was enough to make Hotsuma blood boiled. Tying the belt to his lengthy black coat, Hotsuma tightened his jaw at the mere silence from the other. "Get to the point!"

"Sensing some hostility there, Nephew."

"Not son either."

"If it helps…I have entrusted a few of my skilled men to look for the girl. That way you won't have to endanger yourself out there." Hisao sauntered closer sensing his nephew's discomfort. He placed a hand on his shoulder applying a bit of pressure.

"Let us address the elephant in the room. You want to rebel against me, don't you? I can feel it building within you. Things have changed drastically between us, don't you agree Hotsuma?" At the mention of his name, his icy glare kept on his uncle. Hotsuma sighed removing Hisao's hand from his shoulder.

Hisao tilted his head quizzically and smirked. "You're still strung up on her."

"It was your bright idea to give such proposition."

"I know. She is a stubborn woman I must say, she has an ego to uphold. I know you have tried to change her mind in many ways, though you must know the ear will listen only if it is removed from the head." That arrogant smile of the aged man was enough to set off Hotsuma.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" The blond hastily squared up to his uncle, who looked back amusingly. It caught Hotsuma by surprise on his uncle's calmness, until he felt pressure on the left side of his chest, he peered down finding a dagger pressing into the fabric of his shirt near his heart. Hisao snarled and shove Hotsuma into the wall knocking down a visual of a flower and crystal vase on the bureau, Hisao ensuring to keep the power ram his forearm into Hotsuma applying pressure to his chest. Both men stared irately at each other.

"Childish behavior is a bit archaic don't you think?" Hotsuma snarled under the pressure on his chest as he was pin to the bureau.

"Brother stop this!" Hachiro maneuvered between the court maids, "All of you back to your own quarters!"

"He was not of an ordinary man! You send him away to that God Forsaken Jurai, He was not of an ordinary man!" Hisao shouted tightening his hold on the dagger now resting at Hotsuma's throat, the blade teasing the skin.

"You can't kill me…" Hotsuma uttered breathlessly as he took hold of the blade, his gripped tightened causing blood to stream down his arm. Both Hisao and Hachiro eyes widen. "If you take my life, you owe it to me to look me in the eyes and hear my final words. If you can't bear that, perhaps...you aren't the most feared man as you claim to be. Ryoko and I have a special bond, she means everything to me!" Hotsuma spoke grimly, Hisao clenched his jaw as Hachiro's stammer began to fill the room.

"Hotsuma, where is your respect?!" Hachiro bellowed drawing close.

"That girl is your weakness and she will be the death of you, do you understand?!"

"So be it!" Hotsuma shouted. In a swift move the blade ran across Hotsuma's cheek, he grunted cradling his cheek with blood seeping through the space of his fingers. Hotsuma remained on all fours, grunting obscenities he can think of. Hisao rose slowly with a look of satisfaction flicks the blade droplets of blood hits the floor. Hisao turned the blade to him, causing Hachiro look on in fear, only to watch Hisao wipe the blade on his garb. "A bruise is a lesson…Anha vazhak yerann thirat. (I will let you live) for now."

As the stinging subsided, Hotsuma cursed inwardly getting to his feet. Hachiro pulled out a cloth from within his robe and offered it to his son, only for it to be refused.

"Rizh…(Son)" Hachiro uttered.

"Jon yath! (Shut up!)" Hotsuma snarled as he leaves the room. "Kirekosi veek laz yeri?! (How weak can you be?!)" He shouted in the corridor, knocking down any objects he came across.

…

A few miles away on a desolate tract. Ryoko gritted her teeth as she tried to squirm out of the rope tied around her wrists, she sighed turning to Takara on her right, the olive-skinned woman was looking down dejectedly. Ryoko nudged her, making her look quickly at her.

"My lady, I have failed you. I don't deserve your attention." She said quietly, as the wind thrashes around her long brown hair against her body.

"No, you haven't. We were outnumbered and trapped." Ryoko said kindly, until she felt a lash on her backside. She bit her lip as she eyed the form perched on top of the black horse. He smiled and winked down at her. Ryoko scoffed turning away. Hayate smile observing every ounce of the cyan-haired woman as Haruka snarled and mumbled obscenities beside him.

"Kifindirgi ajjin mae haar viitee? (Why is her hair white?)" Haruka questioned.

"Alikh allayafi siiva. (More like silver.)" Hayate observed.

"Witch!" One troop shouted. Hayate and Haruka both laughed, Ryoko snarled keeping her head low.

"Those bastards." Takara snarled quietly.

"Me tih leies (She saw a ghost!)" Hayate began to question different parts of Ryoko's anatomy, questioning if the hair color was the same between her legs causing an uproar of laughter from the troops. Takara gritted her teeth.

"Oti vo fatis anna Ryoko! (Do not insult Ryoko!)" Takara shouted bringing the herd to a sudden stop. Ryoko eyes widen protectively placing Takara behind her. "I promise you all will die screaming!" Takara declared. Hayate dismounted the horse swiveling the whip away from him in practice swings. Ryoko is forcibly pulled away from the woman, her amber eyes watched as the whip struck Takara's bare skin several times. The olive hair woman gritted her teeth, "Ryoko look away!" She struggled with the men who gripped her arms tight. Takara was finally released and fell on to the dirt, shaking from the maltreatment, Ryoko rushed over to her cradling the woman in her arms, amber eyes marking every man that stood before them, she will make them pay!

…

It felt like an eternity to Ryoko as she began to notice the village up ahead. To her dismay she began to stagger, she felt lightheaded and the inside of her mouth felt like cotton. Her legs began to buckle before she knew it she fell to her knees.

"My lady!" Takara shouts out, trying her best to comfort Ryoko.

"Avvos kill eyak disse vosma (Don't kill them just yet.) Hayate spoke to the other man as he dismounts his horse. He walked over to Ryoko and Takara. He examined her turning her head with a finger in disgust.

"Haqe." Hayate shouted to the men who laughed. "jin veesh ajjin haqe (The bitch is tired)." Hayate snarled once more, turning back to Ryoko, "Het yatholat (Get up!)" Hayate kicked her leg, and tugged on the rope. Ryoko grunted opening her eyes.

"We are almost there, Ryoko. Please hold on." Takara encouraged.

"Right." Ryoko found it painful to swallow.

It was not long before they entered the opening to the village. The village dwellers began to crowd them, shouting 'Addrivat' repeatedly.

"What are they saying?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes.

"Kill," Takara said simply as she dodged a hit from someone within the crowd.

Hayate and Haruka pulled on the ropes causing the women to lurched forward. The two were hauled up a hill and roughly pushed down on the rocky terrain. It was then Ryoko looked to two women in the corner, glaring at her in disgust.

"Qoy Qoyi!" Hayate greeted another who was approaching the shelter. Ryoko could not keep her eyes off the man, his stature was almost abnormal to her, he was clearly bigger than Hotsuma. Very muscular.

"Hash me Laz adakha jin zhoris? (Are these hearts edible?)" The other began to smile and looked over to Ryoko and Takara. Takara gasp and began to tear.

"What did he say?" Ryoko questioned.

"He is questioning if our hearts edible?"

"What?" Ryoko eyes widen, her heart began to race. It was soon that she felt another episode of her earlier incident, and she lurched over emptying her stomach.

"Graddahk! Vikeesi (Shit! Annoying woman!)"

"Mae ajjin iiiq" (She is sick!) Takara placed her arms over Ryoko. "Avvos faam mae (Don't harm her!)" Hayate took hold of Ryoko's arm and pulled her away from Takara. Ryoko stumbles a few times and slowly stood to face the burly man.

"Jini enda Hotsuma's chiori. (This is Hotsuma's woman)" Hayate comment, Ryoko tried to maintain her breathing. She watched as the hand reached out slipping his finger inside her exposed chest. He smiled slightly moving the fabric out the way. Ryoko snarled slapping his hand away, only to be slapped. She stood her ground despite the burning of her cheek.

"Anha allayafi mae. Anna qives hash ki mae." (I like her, she makes my wives jealous.) He squatted before her, watching her as she nurses her burning cheek. He smiled pulling her hand away from his face. "Aggo." He pointed to his chest. "Me Aggo." He nodded and smiled.

"Aggo." Ryoko retorted and he nodded petting the top of her head.

"Qee eyak sandi (keep them safe). Aggo spoke before ordering Hayate and Haruka to place the women in another tent.

…

Ryoko sat meters from Funaho recounting that difficult day.

"Miss Ryoko…" A soft voice uttered from behind.

"What now, Ayeka?" Ryoko voice was calm as she sat near Funaho.

"Can I join you?" Ryoko was about to protest when she saw a tray of two clay saucers and a bottle. "Sorry Princess, but I can't drink tonight" _Not for a while, at least._

"Oh? Is that so? An utter shame." She started quietly sitting beside the pirate on her knees and pouring the liquid substance into the saucer. Ryoko watched as the princess took a sip, relishing in the taste. "You're such a jokester Ryoko" Ayeka proceeds to pour the clear liquid into the other cup and quickly hand it over to her.

"No Ayeka, I really can't drink." She blocks the saucer.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Ayeka forces the pirate to drink. Ryoko struggled against her form, only to pull away wiping her mouth in shock.

"Green tea served cold is harmless, you demon!" Ryoko watched as the Princess laughed handing over a handkerchief. "I must say Miss Ryoko, you are terrible at acting."

Nervousness building in her, "Well then, so be it."

"I will keep it to myself. It'll be our secret." Ayeka offered her pinky to her. Ryoko eyed her pinky and back into the ruby eyes of her longtime foe. "You knew I was pregnant this whole time?!" Ryoko then clasps her hand over her mouth as the Princess open hers in feigned disbelief. Ayeka smiled dropping her hand. "It was pretty obvious, you-you, you…." Ayeka stammered only to be at lost for words. Ryoko smiled, causing Ayeka to do the same.

"Our secret." Ryoko agreed. She decided to pour some of the cool contents into the cup.

"What are you going to do?" Ayeka asks with sincerity in her voice.

"The elders believe it's best to keep it."

"I see. And what does Ryoko want to do with her child?" Ayeka scooted closer peering at Ryoko.

"I have thought of getting rid of it, but…I seem to not want to go through with it now, being that this child is innocent. After all, it is not my fir- ugh, a forte of being a caring person." Ryoko quickly disguises her discomfort by sipping the tea.

"Ah, I see." Ayeka caught the hiccup but decided to not question.

…


	8. The Manifestation

A heart without a beat

By: Ryokoluv17

Entering the now quiet living room, Ayeka steers the expectant Ryoko across the room to the wooden stairwell in an assiduous manner. Coming to the first landing, she twists to the untroubled woman behind her, "Ryoko…" she started, her jaw hung slack to speak but instead she wraps her arms around the unsuspected woman.

"A-Ayeka?" Ryoko spluttered out feeling the embrace tightened around her shoulders.

"It was a pleasure spending time with you this evening, Miss Ryoko. We should do it again—just after dinner. Sasami is going to give us an earful at breakfast. I can almost hear it now." She giggles into the cyan mane of her roommate.

The pirate managed a smirk patting the woman's back.

"Have a goodnight Ryoko." She finally parted sauntering up to her room.

"Night." Watching her disappear into the dark upper floor, she shakes the quaint feeling off making her way to her room. Ryoko slid her door open finding a sight that almost made her buckle. Sprawled out on her futon was Tenchi deep in slumber hugging her pillow tightly. _'Tenchi.'_ Situated on all fours she smiles warmly moving a lock of his raven hair out of his face, her golden eyes filled with wit watching the locks fall back into place hiding his manly features. Ryoko looks on adoringly at him, he must have been worried sick after not seeing her at dinner. Poor guy.

"Tenchi." Ryoko honeyed his name bringing her face close to his.

As a faint scent of cherry blossoms wafted up to his nostrils, he sluggishly opens his eyes. Once his vision was clear he reaches out to her with worry evident in his hoarse voice.

"Where did you go Ryoko? I was worried." He held her shoulder.

"Funaho." She giggles, eyes roaming to every portion of his tan face.

"Come to think of it, Ayeka was missing as well. I feared..." He trails off and smiles, stopping himself from sounding silly.

"Her and I had a tête-à-tête, nothing major." She rose to sit near his joined lower lips.

His brows rose, "Nothing major?! That's great news. Glad to see you two are getting along." He props himself up on his elbow beaming at her. Ryoko nods with a yawn. "I am sorry, you are tired. I'll just head to my room now." He rose placing on his slippers. Looking at the imprint of where his body once was, she places a hand on the spot feeling the warmth. This is real. He laid in her bed voluntarily. Her bed.

"Tenchi," She utters in a small voice, eyes began to water, her nasal passage becoming tickly. Ryoko watches him placing on his jacket. As he treads forward, he felt his heart skip a beat when Ryoko grip his hand. He saw anxiety in her eyes.

"Ryoko?"

"There is something I have to tell you. Can you stay with me? I do not want to be alone tonight…please Tenchi?" She stood before him suddenly bashful holding his hand in both of hers, though he smiled and nodded, she failed to notice it and continue to rant. "I don't want to give the wrong impression-I won't try anything I promise, I just don't want to be alone right now. You can spend the night…if you want."

"You have my permission Ryoko, really I can stay." He grins.

"Really?!" Her face lit up. Gratified she closes her eyes and phases into her long loose pale-yellow nightgown. He could not help himself as he glances down at her abdomen, he watches the bump protrude through the fabric as she pulls out her front mane. His digits spread reaching to caress the silky fabric as if reaching for a grand prize. ' _I'm seeing it with my own eyes. I can't believe it. So small. Oh no_.' He gazes up at her, seeing the look of shock and tears flooding to her amber eyes, he tugs his hands away.

"You've got a little something…right there." He sheepishly points, with a hint of wit. Ryoko sighs hugging herself. "Congratulations Ryoko."

"How much more did you hear?" She recoils.

"Not enough that will chase me away." He admits in a soft voice, he watches as tears ran down her cheeks as she struggles to form her words. "I became worried, can I be worried about my best friend? I told you can talk to me about anything, Ryoko."

Her bottom lip quivers "Quit being so nice to me, I fucked up big time. How can I be someone's mother, and my own life is not even together," She murmurs clutching her eyes tight allowing Tenchi to hold her close. "I've screwed up, you meant so much to me Tenchi. Look what I got myself into," He nestles his face into her neck, his hand finding its way to her lower back caressing the space.

"Stop freaking out, you're going to make me freak out, and I am supposed to be your support channel, I am supposed to be the level-headed one." He smiles massaging the space of her lower back.

She sniffs and let out a chuckle, "You are so warm. I would not mind if you dip lower" Her sultry voice resurfacing.

A slight blush crept across his face, and tightens his grip around her waist, "Ryoko, just know they're going to love you, you'll make a great mom." The two locks eyes, drawing closer.

"Oh, Tenchi, k..." Ryoko managed to get out as a soft knock came.

"Who is it, what do you want?!" Ryoko barked out still in Tenchi's embrace. He grins resting his forehead alongside her face.

"It is your mother dear, open up!" Washu croons from the other side.

"Mom, you have the worst possible timing!" Ryoko raged, only to be stun by Tenchi's quick peck on the cheek. He was about to part from her, but Ryoko drags him back to her body.

"Don't leave, I can get rid of her." She whispers to him. "Don't you have an experiment to work on?! Whatever it is, it can wait 'til the morning!" Ryoko shouts disregarding the time and the other sleeping occupants.

"Oh, my your absolutely right, my little Ryoko. I was just checking on my little girl, is that all right? I mean it's my job as a mommy." Washu beams with her ear pressed to the door. The petite scientist briefly closes her eyes and taps into her daughter's mind. Her eyes open now with a tinge of disappointment, her lips parted, "Goodnight my little Ryoko." Her voice was now richer and motherly, she walks to the banister and disappointedly gazes back to Ryoko's bedroom door.

Sensing her mother's retrieval, she looks to Tenchi a smirk creeping across her face. "Were we in the middle of something epic?

Tenchi raises a brow, "Let's get to bed."

Ryoko knits her hands together behind his neck, smiling devilishly. "No tiredness here, I rather consummate this passion we just discovered. I promise to be gentle."

Tenchi plants soft kisses on her neck causing her to giggle, he joins her in mirth, bringing her to the bed. Ryoko sighs as the soft pecks became more passionate as Tenchi straddle her on his knees, careful to not place his full weight on her. Ryoko rakes her fingers through his hair as their tongues engaged in a tentative interaction. Tenchi moans straightening his legs, absentmindedly grinding his hips into her. Ryoko opens her eyes briefly, a sly smirk forming.

"Take me Tenchi." She incited him, turning his head to lap in his ear. He shivers feeling the moistness of her tongue within his ear canal, he looks down at her in surprise and arousal.

"I'll be gentle." He groans placing her hands above her head.

….

Peeking over Tenchi's bare shoulder at the clock, Ryoko let out a tiresome sigh after reading the time. It was a half an hour passed midnight she knew it will be another sleepless night. She fought down the urge to wake Tenchi, so he could join in her misery, hopefully landing another round or two with the protector of the earth. What started with a primal beginning of foreplay, at the height of their lovemaking, his brittle voice spoke in her ear apologizing for loving another as he held her against him.

Biting down on her index finger impishly, she found it humorous that Tenchi was not as naive as she thought. Though for a split second, her mind wanders to his relationship was Sakuya. _Did he lose his virginity to her?_ Another groan and Ryoko brought the bedspread over her exposed chest and turned to her side, looking to the window. _I can't blame him. We both lost our virginities to those stooges. Damn them!_ She frowns glaring at the full bulb of light outside her windowpane.

Her eyes flutters shut, as Tenchi's arm tightens around her. "I love you my Tenchi." She whispers.

….

03:00 AM

Ryoko bit down on her lip, tightly holding the sheets against her chest.

 _Lying prone on the snowy ground, Ryoko stirs, her hand jerks briefly causing a sharp pain to course through her upper limb, she gripes as a growl was heard nearby. Her eyes to snap open, making out a grey wolf standing stiffly on all fours in anticipation with ears and tail erected, she reluctantly looks into its icy blue eyes; they were wide and alert. The wind whips her mane punitively around her face. The wolf bares its teeth bringing a foreleg forward._

 _'Shit!' Using her arms to hoist herself she feels a burning sensation in the pocket of her right shoulder, reluctantly tearing her eyes from the animal, she gulps and curses dabbing the large gash under the ragged broad strap of her pirate top, withdrawing two bloody fingers. 'What the hell do you want?! Get the hell out of here!' She made herself appear large with her hands up. The beast receded slowly, and with a snarl, it charges towards her._

"NO!" Tenchi yelps and falls off the futon as Ryoko emit a scream.

"Dammit, Ryoko! Geez!" Tenchi grips his chest breathing rapidly.

"I am sorry, Tenchi." She buries her face in her arms, "These nightmares have to stop…"

Calming down, Tenchi places his arm around her, " _Shhh_ , it was just a bad dream. None of it was real."

"It felt real." She rested her chin on her knees, "I can't go back to sleep after that. I need some tea or water, something. I've had nightmares before, but in the last two weeks, this I would say is the worst."

"Sounds like you need a dream catcher." Tenchi thought his joke would help ease the discomfort, Ryoko eyed him sharply.

"What do I look like, twelve?" She pushes the covers back, "Nothing is going to help me with this, I am going to live with the fact that sleeping will always be a nightmare. I need some water."

Ryoko saunters down the stairs, briefly pausing at the door to the lab, ' _Nah, it can wait.'_ She slides the kitchen door open, flipping the switch. Her covered feet noisily scuffle over to the sink opening the cabinet and reaching for a glass, the light to the kitchen suddenly turns off.

"What the…?" Ryoko briefly turns around, on the verge of stepping forward the light flicks back to life. She eyed the switch momentarily before turning back to the sink pushing up the lever. She watches the water fill the glass, quietly, anticipating for another series of the weird occurrences. Chugging down the clear liquid, she upturns the glass and places it on the dish rack, turning, she gasps.

"Shit! You scared me!" Ryoko gripped her chest tightly. "Did you mess with the lights earlier?"

"What? The lights? No. Is something wrong with the lights?" Tenchi turns to inspect.

"No, it's nothing. I am probably tired." Placing her palm on her forehead she turns and opens the fridge, "Late night snack?" Tenchi sits at the island resting his face in his hand watching her. Not hearing an answer, she slowly rises and looks over her shoulder. She is alone. "Tenchi, this is not funny. Tenchi?" She added in a low voice, with her feet rooted in the spot and knuckles white from her tightly clenched fists.

"Tenchi?" She inquires softly, and this time she caught the lights turning off by themselves. Her eyes widen, letting out a shaky breath. She slowly clutches her stomach as a dull cramp starts, triggering her to massage it.

"What in the hell is going on?" She questions through clenched teeth, resting a hand on the counter.

"Ugh, Mommy is a little scared, but you will be fine. I will make sure of it." The cramp gradually intensifies, Ryoko was left with no choice but to cower to the floor. It felt as if something was twisting her insides, pulling and squeezing sensation. Another sharp pain caused her to wince and cry out, she prayed the pain will subside soon. In moments the pain indeed went away, breathing a sigh of relief she rests against the cabinet.

An eerie figure started to manifest. It was a small figure, almost childlike, Ryoko looked on fixed in shock, watching the mass of darkness move toward her. With what little energy she mustered up, she scurries to the other side of the kitchen, searching the drawers for the spiritual markings that are used for the home shrine poised in the living room. She turns back finding the apparition gone.

Grimacing, she rams the drawer back into place, "You can't hide from me! Show yourself! Who or whatever you are, come out and face me!" She clutches the sacred marking in her hand tightly, realizing it could be the cause. "Are you afraid of this? Huh? Come out!" Ryoko saunters around the kitchen, with the spiritual article held high. "Is it me, and only me that you want?"

" _V'des._ " A voice renders throughout the room in an echo.

"V'des? What the hell does that mean?!"

Looking around and behind her, she spots a figure just outside the kitchen window. "Fuck off!" Ryoko gestures to the apparition.

"Ryoko, what is taking you so long?" Tenchi rushes into the kitchen, peering out the window as well. "I waited up for you, are you okay?" Ryoko stares at him, backing away. Tenchi examines her and looks at the window searching for something. "What is wrong with you?! What were you looking at out there?"

"A-Are you real?" Ryoko stammers.

"Of course, I am! Why would you ask that, Ryoko?!" Tenchi was becoming painfully agitated by her off behavior. "Listen, this is not going to help either of us by morning. We need to get some sleep, come on!" He reaches out to her, and she slaps his hand away.

"You were there…at least I thought you were. I told you about the…the lights." Ryoko gestured to the light switch across the room. Tenchi looks over, and back at her.

"The lights? What happened to the lights?" Tenchi walks over flicking it on and off. "Works fine for me. Come on, time for bed." He beckons for her to come to him, Ryoko stood in her spot glancing outside once more. Seeing nothing, she reluctantly walks over to him as he places his hand on her lower back. Climbing the stairs, Ryoko kept her eyes glued on the little window divider. Nothing.

 _I could see it, sitting in the shadows, waiting…_

 _A/n: Spooky isn't it? I love thrillers, but anywho. Don't forget to review! Thanks for the support!_


	9. Missing

Heart without a beat

By Ryokoluv17

"I know it's her, and I am sticking to it." She crosses her arms before her chest, tautly haunted by yet another lurid dream. The groggy couple sat across from each other mulling over a dichotomy of thoughts. With his hands folded behind his head, Tenchi observed the woman in front of him. Ryoko's heart pounded like a drum; fury fostering within her, amber eyes cold and strict as they gaze up at the Crown Prince across from her. "You have to believe me Tenchi." Her brittle voice asserted.

Tenchi groans cranking his neck about, "I am not saying that I do not, but we have gone to bed thirty minutes ago Ryoko…I," He drags out with sigh, thinking of what to say without offending his space pirate. Ryoko glares at him, her feline orbs piercing through his very own. She is serious. "Fine, tell me about this nightmare." He props his leg over the other combatting fatigue.

Ryoko pouts and fans at him, "To hell with it, I do not seem to remember much now. Let's get back to bed." Placing her defeated self in the bed, Tenchi reaches out to her his chocolate eyes finding her own.

"Go on, I'm listening." He encourages quietly.

Ryoko felt her heart skip a beat as Tenchi tightens his hold on her arm. Her mouth parts, and in a croaky voice she starts off, "I…I saw a white wolf…its eyes were blue. An icy blue. I tried to scare it away, but it would not budge. It just snarls at me…then…then I notice blood seeping out of my top running down my arm dropping into the snow." Her gaze wandered curiously, her pallid hand clasping her shoulder. "For some reason I cannot fathom if it attacked me…"

Tenchi brows quirked, "A white wolf, with icy blue eyes? And you think this has a connection to Yugi." Tenchi recapped straining to keep his eyes open, a sly lengthy yawn escapes him, he bashfully looks to the despondent Ryoko with his hand covering his mouth, through a quick apology he takes up his comment again. "Odd color for a wolf. That was your nightmare?"

In a bated breath Ryoko continued, "That happened earlier. Damn it just forget it already, it's no use! Everyone is clearly giving Yugi the benefit of doubt, wish all of you will stop protecting her!" She fell to her side on the bed, gripping the pillow under her cheek, "I don't like it, don't like it at all."

Tenchi sympathetically smiles quickly conjuring up an idea that had a slight potential for cheering her up. "We will speak more of this in a couple of hours, what do you say?" Tenchi rounds the futon placing the chair back in its spot, then lie down nestling his face at the crook of her neck, drawing her close. "Hm?"

"Whatever." She twists into his chest, masking her disappointment.

"Ryoko…" He sighs rubbing her back, "It's not that I don't believe you."

"The worst is yet to come, Tenchi." She whispers back, "And she wants me first."

Tenchi felt an iciness ran through him, "Get some rest Ryoko." Tenchi nuzzles into her hair. With her head resting on his chest, golden orbs vacantly looking ahead of her, she sighs and closes her eyes.

…

The next two hours granted Tenchi uninterrupted sleep though at breakfast a yawn managed to escape him yet again, he remains quiet anticipating his exhaustion will go undetected. But then again with the keen sensitivity the little cook possessed she indeed notice, "Tenchi, you look exhausted and you barely touch your breakfast? I can make you something else if you will like." Sasami places down her rice bowl, and chopsticks making a move to stand.

"No, no it's great as always!" He nervously chuckles taking a spoonful of rice. "See, nothing to worry about." Wagging his hand in front of him. Ryoko slouches knowing she is the cause of his fatigue.

A sly smirk crept across the genius of the household lips,"That is poor posture little Ryoko. A _Lady_ sits erect and confident." Washu chides behind her crab mug. Ryoko eyes her briefly, then darts to Ayeka, causing the rest of the table to pause and turn to the Princess.

Ayeka, in her own little moment glances up, the porcelain rim of her mug sandwiched between her full lips as she focuses on to the stunned table occupants. "Pardon? What is with the looks?"

"Pardon? Is there something we do not know? You usually have a nifty remark by now." Washu uttered slyly. "I was simply commenting on Ryoko's poor posture, and you let that slide?"

"Oh, could not agree more, you took the words right out of my mouth, Miss Washu." Ayeka gave an unpredictable smile, "Besides, Ryoko and I have come to a, pact, if you will. I will hope to keep our friendship healthy, _for now_ don't you agree Ms. Ryoko?"

Ryoko purses her lips as queasiness overcame her, "Yeah right…healthy." She concurred avoiding the glares from the family.

"Ugh Right. That'll do it, I'll be off now." Tenchi excuses himself from the table and hastily walks through the kitchen to the shed to retrieve the carrot basket.

As he kneeled to place the straps securely on his shoulders, he felt the wicker basket weight lightened.

"Huh? It's you Ryoko, thanks." Tenchi turns to her with a grin.

"No problem." Silence fell over them as they stood in front of the other. Ryoko twists her wrists looking down bashfully, Tenchi studies her.

"You can accompany me, if you like. Well, if you want…you know. We still need to continue our talk from earlier, remember?" Tenchi scratches the back of his head.

"I think I will have to pass this time, Tenchi. I just came to apologize about keeping you up and all. You forgive me, don't you?" She asks in a bit of a whisper, tears beginning to run down her face upon realizing she sniffles, and chuckles wiping them away. He removes the straps of the basket off his shoulders, placing it down carefully. He reaches out for her shoulders and brought her into his arms. She buries her face in his neck, taking in his natural scent, that appeased her.

"Want to know something?" Tenchi asks, she nods a smile forming to her moist lips. "I laid there with you for an hour, watching you sleep. I wanted to protect you, you see? We can have as many sleepless nights, just know I'll be there to protect you." He places a kiss on her forehead, reluctantly he parts from her looking lovingly at her as he gathers the wicker basket.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. Masaki. The first to fall asleep, owes the winner dinner." Ryoko cocks her head to side, impersonating the youngest Juraian occupant.

He chuckles, "Mr. Masaki is my father."

"Oh, that's right." She feigns forgetfulness.

"See you later,'Yoko." He backpedals with a wave.

"Later." Ryoko waves watching him leave for a moment, and phases away.

Reappearing on the roof, she sat down crossing her legs over the other. She sighs heavily looking out to the lake, hand absentmindedly rubs her abdomen, as memories came back to her.

" _Where is Ryoko?!" Hotsuma roars meeting Takara head on._

" _My Lord."_ Takara fell to her knees, inundated by panic and relief. Hotsuma sucks his teeth, in utter annoyance and activated his sabre pointed it mere inches from the woman's throat. Her green eyes lock with his, fear written all over her face as she raises her hands defensively.

" _Where is Ryoko?!"_ He insisted again, some of his features masked by the darkness, only the shaft of light from the moon highlighted his dominance.

" _She is fighting Aggo…she killed Hayate, my lord."_

" _Killed..."_ He glares coldly the sabre stiff at her throat, though behind the mask stowed fear.

" _Please my Lord, she told me to leave! I am hurt. Look for yourself,"_ She showed him her wounds, _"She told me I would not stand a chance against them and shoved me out."_ Hotsuma took her roughly by the arm hoisting her up on to the horse.

To the blood stained the walls, stiffs laid sprawled out on the dirt.

Fixed in the center of the gore, Ryoko stares at the remains of the ruthless men around her. Her amber eyes darts to Aggo who laid with smoking deep lacerations to the neck and stomach, Hayate also with a smoking wound to the heart knowing that he was dead, the cyan beauty needed confirmation. She grimaces as the stench of burning flesh wafted up her nostrils, in her ferocity she had fired off energy spheres strategically at the other combatants, upon Hayate and Aggo's demises.

Ryoko amber eyes widen at that horrific truth: Murderer!

 _No, it was justified!_

 _They had it coming to them, they had it coming all along!_

Extinguishing her sabre she looks down coldly at her blood-stained hands and drops to her knees, she could not help but to unleash a series of dry heaves as the stench overcame her.

 _Blood and Glory_. That motif was not fitting, not fitting to neither her and Hotsuma. Ryoko tightens her grip on her mane, "Tenchi." She weeps out his name softly, what will he think of her now?

" _All that blood looks good on you,"_ A voice jolts her out of her dejection. She felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace, fingers running through her hair. _"It really brings out your eyes, are you hurt?"_ She stares into the worried pale blue eyes of Hotsuma, she stirred feeling relieved, although she knew had a lot of explaining to do. Holding her tightly in his arms and running his hands through her hair, he moves her bangs to plant a kiss on her forehead. _"Lying isn't a good look for you."_ Appreciating the fervent woman before him, erudite that her mental state is delicate.

He helped her to her feet, not realizing the gore that laid before him. Finding Hayate, he knelt beside the body tentative to the corroded wounds. His blood ran cold, as he slowly looks to Ryoko. Hotsuma could not help to think that there will be a mere possibility he can end up in the same shoes as Hayate once she uncovers his scheme.

" _I cannot explain. I will not explain. What are we going to do with them now_?" Ryoko spoke frankly as she held Takara close.

Hotsuma stood, there was one missing. _"Haruka is missing."_ Hotsuma picked up a torch and ignited the bodies of Hayate and threw the torch on to the other bodies. The trio phases out of the tent and stood outside finding a perplexed crowd had already formed.


	10. Giving

A heart without a beat

* * *

Working out the tension in his jaw, he fought to mitigate his temper at the petite woman before him.

" _God, I just can't stand when you act so impulsively, Ryoko!"_

" _You are taut as a string, calm down! Those assholes got what was coming to them! After all that Takara and I have been through, I'm glad they're dead!"_ Ryoko attempted to alleviatethe situation. For a split second Hotsuma cerulean eyes darted to the other woman in the corner.

His eyes glinted with irritation rounding on her, " _In the end, we are partners, repeatedly doing things thoughtlessly for your ego could've gotten yourself killed! This is my matter to deal with! We would not be having this conversation if you had just obeyed me!"_

By the tightness in his voice, Ryoko exhales noisily her fingers at her temples for a moment. Then, the corners of her mouth quirked up brightening at him. _"You're not going to lose me. And if it makes you feel better, I will stay here."_ Her smile faded as she scrutinized his face, her arm rose to trace the wound on his cheek with her bruised fingers.

He drew his lower lip between his teeth, almost aroused by her caress. " _What h-?"_

" _You need to do better if you are going to be my cohort."_ He brushed passed her walking to the outlet of the tent.

" _How did that happen? Hey, where are you going?!"_ Ryoko crossed her arms, her lips set in a hardline, eyes glistening.

" _Stay put!"_ He ordered darkly over his shoulder and departed.

She looks sideways at the door cofounded regretting ever agreeing to a partner, this is why she operated alone. Even Kagato knew this. Movement drew her attention, and she twisted to the woman behind her who rested on her side, cheek resting in her palm.

" _My lady, I am always here for you, but he needs you more. Go after him."_ Takara implied with a smile.

It was not long before he heard hasty footsteps approaching the incline of the cliff. His eyes glinted with a bit of wit as she plopped down beside him.

" _Do I have to lock you up, Princess?"_

" _I do what the hell I want."_ She retorted sharply.

The view was not spectacular, it overlooked the terrain of the grasslands, yet there was a gentle wind passing through creating a relaxing scene. He raised a brow studying her face watching it contort as she dealt with an inward mental battle.

" _There is nothing more you can do about this."_ He advised deeply.

" _This will only intensify my uncle's retaliation and repulsion towards you, being that these men met their demise at the hands of a woman."_ He looks intently at her, fighting to maintain his edge.

" _You need me to be a better cohort, so don't tell me to give up like everything that happened was meaningless. They thought of me as weak, perhaps it was ego trip for me. They are no longer a threat to the women in the village."_ Ryoko stuck her nose in the air feeling triumphant.

" _Be that as it may. I thought you were dead. I could not eat or sleep, yet you sit here treating me like a joke."_ He patted and ran his palm down her tresses. Ryoko glare back puzzled, her eyes widen as his thumb traces her bottom lip. _"If there is a next time, I will not be as forgiving."_

" _Oh, how will I ever survive?"_ She oozes sarcasm tearing away from his eye contact.

Ryoko looks heavenward to the stars to regroup, the way he looks at her, it was a guise that was a little too long to be just friends/cohorts. Whatever was the situation between them, she needed it. It has been a while since Tenchi spanned her mind.

Hotsuma started after some silence fell over them, _"It is impossible to stay angry with you even if I wanted to…"_ He set his sights back on her, mouth curving into a smile. A flush crept up her face.

" _As long as you cooperate with me."_

Ryoko inhaled in the cool night's air,she desired to reach out to his scratched cheek, though her arm defied her.

" _Oh, how the mighty have fallen."_

" _Are you caring about me, Princess?"_ He leaned in, tracing her front mane with his index finger stopping short of her busty bosom. Hotsuma needed to touch her, he needed to feel she was actually there with him.

" _Don't know, can one pirate truly care about the other?"_ She snorted.

Hotsuma chuckled bringing her head close kissing her brow. Irregular movements in her stomach bring about a genuine smile, what was this? What was happening to her? The spot still tingles long after he had separated.

" _I could die for the centralized air on Gaiyan right now."_ He lies down on a patch of grass removing his specs.

" _Couldn't agree more."_ She agreed with a stretch.

Another matter entered her mind, she definitely needed an answer.

" _About the other night…"_ She peered down, noticing his lashes fluttering.

She simpered, _"How am I supposed to forget it never happened?"_ She probed blushing like a rose.

" _It was the first time I ever felt wanted…on such a personal level. Or, was it just your scheme to-."_

 _"You are full of questions tonight."_ Hotsuma rose to look to her with a poker face. Ryoko's expression closed up, nervous quirks surfacing. Ryoko moistened her lips looking attentively at her clasp's hands.

" _Right…love is so overrated. I'm going to go."_ Ryoko started, Hotsuma impedes her with taking hold of her wrist. He pulls her into him, casting an eye over every portioned of her fair face contemplating how he would convey the implications his heart was expressing to him.

In a modulated tone he spoke to her, holding her almost child-like in his arms.

" _I like falling asleep next to you, I felt calm."_ Ryoko nodded halfheartedly her amber orbs boring into him.

" _To answer your question, that night made me appreciate how much I really loved holding you."_ He honied.

" _Get serious."_ Ryoko forced out attempting to disentangle herself, though she loved the warmth of being held close.

" _It already has."_ His eyes glowed with passion _,_ his lengthy fingers coursed through her tresses, then balling up her mane into his fist.

" _W-What are you thinking about?"_ A tight question she knew the answer to, he smiles darkly at her quivering tone.

" _When I look into your eyes, I feel euphoria. My passion for you is intoxicating."_ He noted huskily pressing his forehead against hers.

He slid over to her ear, _"I want to kiss every corner of your body right here…right now."_ His smoky voice tickled the hairs in her ear.

 _"S-Someone will see us,"_ Ryoko answered quietly peering around, she winced as he bit her bottom sees the passion in his eyes as he drew back, a knot formed in her stomach. Was this panic? Was it lust? He loosens the string of her top, Ryoko clung to his forearms breathing labored.

" _We can g-go somewhere more private."_ She spluttered now bashful, he smirked and shook his head completely unlacing the string to her top.

" _Giving is more gratifying than receiving. Giving you my heart, making love to you under the night sky…"_ Tossing aside her garbs to the side, Ryoko crosses her arms over bare chest coyly. Hotsuma took her hands and places them in his. _"Should not be all that complicated."_

She swallowed hard, still feeling like she was being under surveillance, she froze deep in thought.

" _We are alone."_ His voice jolts her out of her hesitancy. Hotsuma felt his patience was wearing thin, he held her again anchoring her head to his shoulder gaining access to her neck, planting soft kisses there and to her earlobe.

Her eyes widened twinkled with mirth and surprise,

" _D-Did you just sink your teeth into my neck?"_

He places his index finger on her lips, not wanting to miss this moment to hilarity, Hotsuma guides her down on to the ground.

" _I want to be the one to conquer your heart like you've conquered mine. Just give into me, Princess."_ He whispered to her earnestly, she nodded words fail to come out. Ryoko arched her back when his warm hand ran between her breast, then to her abdomen stopping of her inner thigh.

He knelt before her, then move downward kissing the sensitive spot. Ryoko whimpered and snap up gripping his shoulder, "Wait." Hotsuma seized her thighs tightly holding them down and near to his clad groin, he planted kisses around her erogenous area and belly.

'Oh my god!" Ryoko clenched her eyes shut, tossing her head from side to side. She felt the lips of her sex parted and his moist tongue exploring her. Ryoko covered her mouth as her pants were becoming loud, feeling like she was going to burst was an understatement.

His tongue plunges deeper and she quivered, her breath catching in her throat.

"Moan for me." He encouraged her and tasted her eagerly. Ryoko rolled to her side panting heavily, while he worked his thumb of her fragrant spot. Ryoko trembled as the sensations grew stronger, she whispered his name.

"Louder!" He enters a long digit into her moist tunnel. Ryoko arched her back once fighting to keep her vocals low, her mouth parted in a silent cry. Hotsuma drew back heavily breathing, his blond tousled hair blew in the wind, he was not finish with her. Hotsuma grabbed her wrists bringing her to her knees as he stood. In her crouching position, she stood dazed yet satisfied; her drenched core resting on her calves. Ryoko pulled his slacks down, looking to him for instructions, his answer came with his fingers running through her hair, gasping as Ryoko hot breathe drew near his lengthy member.

Gritting his teeth, he brought them down to the ground hastily and trapped her head between his forearms passionately kissing her. Ryoko breathes heavily, her full-size cups pressing against his toned chest. Hotsuma wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly like she was the last thing in his world, and she was. Ryoko hesitated her fingers grazing his lower back, she felt a surge of emotions, but she was for certain that her soul was calling out to him, needing him.

Finding the strength, her lips parted tasting the saltiness of her own tear and sweat.

" _Isn't it strange that I risk my life to protect you, and you don't even know my favorite flower?"_

Hotsuma drew back smiling at her damped flushed cheeks, he rested his face in her palm catching his breath.

" _Now that I have seen you, all facets of you. Your body is mine and I am not done with it. We will focus on other matters after."_ He fondled her breast, squeezing them in his large hands. Ryoko's hand moved down between their close bodies wanting to give to him as much as he given to her, but his hand grabbed her wrists placing them above her head he looks at her intensely for interrupting him.

" _Your mine!"_

" _I am yours."_ She retorted in a whisper, wanting the need to play the submissive role—only this one time. Ryoko could not help to allow a tear to run down her cheek and he wiped it away with his caress.

Hotsuma locks eyes with her taking the tip of his member and positioning it at her center, in moments he filled her. He groans, one arm held her upper torso close and the other supported her leg driving into her deeply. Ryoko let out a shrill sound dropping her head back, her hand pushing against his muscular bicep as he plunges deeper into her. This time she felt every part of him, she took all of him. What pain she felt in the beginning dwindle and replaced with jolts of pleasure.

" _That's it, scream for me!"_ He kissed her neck fighting his own climax.

" _Its…I…"_ Ryoko clenched her eyes tightly arching her back, _"I-I can't."_

Hotsuma slowed eventually coming to a reluctant stop, he brushed back her sweaty bangs out of her moist face, _"Have I hurt you?"_ He questioned breathlessly.

" _A little, it's okay. I will adjust."_ She picks up his head from her shoulder, he was in a bit of a daze slowly thrusting in and out of her. _"Continue."_ He followed eyeing her keenly, Ryoko wince briefly and smirk at him reassuring she was adjusting quickly. His heart was beating wildly as the sensations increase, her muscles clung around his member tightening its hold. Another shrill sound escaped her mouth as Hotsuma quickened and deepening his thrusts, the world melted around him.

" _Oh…"_ He grunts holding her legs apart, Ryoko positioned her hand at her midsection feeling tense; Her breast bounding up and down with every force. Hotsuma let go of her legs and held on to her hips, he was near. He caught glimpse of Ryoko hugging her breast to herself, if she was screaming, he would not have known, he concentrated on giving her his love.

Shaky cries filled the air, he pulled her hands away from bosom and places them one on top the other over her abdomen one handedly. He gritted his teeth giving a few more thrusts long after she had climaxed, he bent giving more of him.

* * *

Ryoko blinked out of the erotic memory with flushed cheeks, "You're my deepest regret."

"Face is heating up there, some memory you had!" Washu appeared mere inches from the reformed pirate face.

"Whoa! What the-!" Ryoko almost lost her footing but with her cat-like grace was able to balance herself in time.

"Avoiding me, are you?" Washu seated herself beside her daughter.

"No."

"Can't hide from me, anyway." Washu looked out to the lake sitting cross-legged.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? That _isn't_ here? I don't need protecting."

"Testy, are we?"

"I'm pregnant, isn't that to be expected?"

"Yes, except for sleeping with another in hopes of expunging the past. If ignorance is bliss, you must be the happiest person in the household." Washu peered over at her.

"How d-?"

"We mustn't fall behind on your weekly prenatal care visits. We need to ensure that my grandchild's health is up to par."

"Why did you spare me? Seem more caring about this child than you did with me as a kid" Ryoko muttered, it was a question she had asked on numerous occasions. Washu always found a way to refrain from answering the question, Ryoko felt she personally avoided the question for she had not healed from the disappearance of her associate Naja Akara and what would have been her brother, Mikumo.

Ryoko peer down, "Well, he/she does deserve a better life. All of my mistakes have led up to this truth." She sucked her teeth.

"Just keep moving, that's what I have done." Washu moved closer to her dejected daughter.

"Yet there's secrets." Another sly remark escapes Ryoko's mouth.

"What was that?" Washu leaned in.

"Nothing." Heaving a sigh, she ran her palm over her swollen stomach, "I simply can't move on from something that wasn't supposed to end. We were more alike than I thought. He haunts me in my dreams, I can feel his energy on me, its suffocating."

"Why don't we stop pretending?" Washu places her arms around Ryoko for a moment.

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Her eyes widen, tears shimmering in them.

Dropping her arm, Washu rested back on her hands, "Just tell me something. Was it worth it? Was it worth sleeping together, when both of you are in need of closure?" Washu kept her sights ahead of her, her forehead furrowed.

Ryoko stared at her mother's profile in shock, she shut her eyes in shame. Washu's thin magenta brows rose, giving her daughter a once over.

"But I know the feeling, to think we thought just the sex would be enough to keep us going, keep us in love and move on happily despite the past. I knew it was bound to happen," Washu shifted in her seat, "…I couldn't intervene, your grown up and free to make your own decisions. I had to learn to step back." Washu sandwiched her bottom lip with her tongue, a tear rolling down her face.

Ryoko mouth quivered, "I screwed up." Ryoko hung her head down, hiding her tears.

"I screwed up!"

Washu drew near bringing her dejected daughter in her mature arms, "Oh stop it. I let you down, I have always let you down. My own heart is darker than the night with all that has happened. I kept myself in the lab researching about this malevolent little girl and let you be with a man that spark your destructive habits to return. I have you, it's going to be okay. I can't give up on you, so don't give up on yourself. And you to not to give up on this child."


	11. Let's do this!

A Heart Without A Beat

* * *

Moistening her lips, Ryoko stretched producing a squeal of delight. Her eyes flickered open eying a pink and faintly gold sky, a slight breeze passed her partially clad body. Twisting to her frontal, she spotted her partner looking out to the horizon almost like he was waiting for something. Ryoko gathered the cloth bunching it close to her bosom moseying over to Hotsuma.

" _I love it when the worlds quiet._ " Ryoko surveyed and placed her hand on his lower bare back laying a peck on his tone shoulder. Hotsuma's wind-swept blond tresses blew in the wind, he cocked his head peering down at her, brows knitted.

" _What are you not telling me?"_ Ryoko sized him up.

Giving her a lopsided grin, he patted her on the head, _"You were great last night."_

" _Oh, was I now?"_ She giggled which was very unlike her.

Hotsuma watched her placing on his lengthy coat with a smile.

" _I have been aching to see that smile. It's been a while."_

" _It has."_ Ryoko confirmed. " _Because of you."_

" _I'm a game changer, what else can I say?"_ He pinched her cheek before he handed over her clothes.

" _You're one cocky motherfucker."_ She snatches the clothes from him.

A Game Changer.

Ryoko sighs rolling her head to the side. Washu had finally coaxed her into an ultrasound.

"All done." Washu smiles placing the magenta hand-held device on its port.

"What's the news, doc?" Ryoko rolls down her top.

"He's healthy." Washu clasps her hands together enthuse.

Ryoko eyes widen, "How could you tell so early?"

"Gut instinct."

Pensively looking at the space behind her mother, Ryoko heaves another sigh.

"Of course,"

Washu pulls the cushion to her daughters' bedside, "Look at me—just breathe, Ryoko."

Ryoko slouches, "It is not that easy…the dreams are intensifying. And with Tenchi, it just happened. He's…my best friend, I made a big mistake...I can't carry on with this, not with him."

"Okay, that's understandable. I am ecstatic you have come to that realization." Washu retorted though weary.

"I need to head back to that planet. His body should be still there. We can give him a proper burial. Despite what is his true intentions."

"Could be. Are you sure you want to go through with that?"

"I do! Even if it puts an end to these nightmares. The old man told me about entity attachment and release. Hotsuma." Ryoko cringed at the mention of his name, "…is committed to me, even in death."

"You provide strong basis for your argument. We will inform the others after lunch."

"At what point you thought it was a good idea, little Washu?!" Tenchi shot up from the sofa.

"Enough Tenchi! It was I who thought it was a good idea!" Ryoko snapped. "Katsuhito explained entity attachment and release, and I feel this is the most plausible way to be more at ease. Especially in my situation, **my** pregnancy." Tenchi eyes her in surprise, Ryoko glances at the other occupants taking in their shock, "There's no other way but to retrieve his remains."

"N-No! I am not letting any of you leave here! I am not approving to any of this!" Tenchi points at her.

"H-How dare you?! You walked away from all of us to live your life in Tokyo! Not caring for our say in the matter, when we were attacked the first time…you blew it off. I can't believe you would do this after all we have been through! It is not Sakuya, that's it?" Ryoko eyes brims with tears, Ayeka looks between the two.

"Ryoko…No, I-I don't like where this is going. Yugi is resting peacefully in that cave not prowling the premises at night. In spite of our reservations on Yugi, I don't wish to conjure up anything, for our family's safety."

"Of course not, so what if she appears at night to me. So, what, if there is an ominous wolf that sneers at me in my dreams." Ryoko mutters turning away.

"Ryoko not this again." Tenchi starts.

Ayeka glances at Tenchi and back to Ryoko, "What is going on?"

"Ryoko claims to have seen Yugi outside of the kitchen window one night." Tenchi retell.

"And just before then, I woke up from two intense nightmares. As I have told you, something is wanting me, and she has ties to it." Ryoko pleads to Tenchi. Ayeka eyes the woman before her and slowly nods.

"If that is so, we can check Yugi. Just to be sure." Ayeka suggested.

"I step foot in the cave, I will kill her where she lays." Ryoko warns.

"Ryoko, you wouldn't dare! She promised us, she wants to start anew! I wouldn't allow it!" Sasami brushes pass her sister storming up the stairwell.

Tenchi slowly nods and turns back to the rest of the household. "We all heard her, this discussion ends here." He jogs up the wooden flight of steps. Ryoko crosses her arms sandwiching her lips between her teeth. Ayeka takes a seat on the arm of the sofa glancing to the pirate, the mad scientist, and the two policewomen.

"What do you want to do? You have two against you." Ayeka baited.

Ryoko golden orbs level at her, "Tenchi is not going to stop me."

"We can't let you go alone in your condition. Operation: Retrieve the Evil Dead, it is!" Kiyone rose reluctantly checks her gear and taps her partner on the shoulder. "Let's do it."

"Let's do it." Ryoko smiles at the two detectives and turns to Ayeka.

Ayeka nods, "Let's do it."

* * *

Thank You

Don't forget to review!


	12. Princess

A Heart Without A Beat

The muscle in her jaw tightens then slackens.

A groan forces itself out possibly by the threatening apparition in her vision.

Her face contorts repeating her pleads, gripping the pillow.

"Don't!" Ryoko snaps up, half shrugging she sniffles running her palm over her flushed face, and down to caress her swollen belly.

"Damn nightmare again."

The bed squeaks as she adjusts her pillow to return to her slumber when an eerie voice stops her. The flickering of the bedroom light triggers her to look heavenward, distress glowing in her eyes.

' _ **Princess…'**_ A concentrated male voice goad at her. Ryoko activates her saber and recedes to the headboard. She points the sword outward centering it at the darkest part of the room where she thinks the voice came from.

" _It can't be…"_ Ryoko flinched reaching for the pillow to protect her unborn.

"This can't be real." Realization hit and her sights darts to the nightstand, she reaches over picking up the magenta medicine bottle prescribe by her genius mother.

' _What is in this stuff anyway_? "Dammit Washu and your experimental drugs!"

' _ **Princess**_ **…'** There it is again, Ryoko sat in shock.

"Stop…enough." The reformed pirate expressed weakly tears flooding her eyes covering her ears. It was his voice. Ryoko clenches her eyes shut eager to calm herself; she follows through with the instructions the elder Masaki gave her a few days ago.

' _You have to face this, just breathe. Concentrate and it will be all over.'_ She encourages with her head sandwiched between her palms.

' _ **Scared?'**_ Her face ashen mouth gaped, the declaration now sounded like two individuals in her head.

"No…No. Ignore it…it's the only way," Ryoko began to rock herself as the voices intermingle growing loud in her mind. "Get out of my head! You mean nothing to me!" The atmosphere grew tense, piqued, Ryoko gnashes her teeth.

"To hell with everything! why can't you see what you're doing to me?!" Ryoko hung her head guarding her unborn, perhaps the medications are influencing these hallucinations.

"None of this is real." Ryoko murmurs repeatedly. _'I can't stop shaking.'_ Ryoko lifts a quivering right hand, this reaction was out of the ordinary for her.

' _ **You belong to me, Ryoko!'**_ A peal of child laughter follows.

"You rot in hell!" Fury fills her eyes, her hands' balls in a fist, amber feline orbs dart around the dark room. It was then Ryoko could have sworn she could have felt the lips of something near her ear. The icy sigh emanating from it ran a chill down her spine; she wrestled with the bedding rushing to the door _._ She turns her back just in time to catch the ceiling light fixture come crashing down, shards of glass falling at her bare feet. Ryoko scurries out the room, her upper torso riskily dangled over the balcony as she tries to gather herself.

Steadying her breathing, her splayed fingers over her chest, "I'm okay, I-I'm okay. Just get some water. You are fine." Ryoko quivering hands grip the wooden banister. Her knees feeling like jelly, she was scared. A foreign emotion.

From his seat at the kitchen counter, Tenchi quakes, hearing the loud crash from above. He quickly runs to the stairwell his robe winged behind him, finding the pirate sitting on the steps buried in her arms.

"Ryoko…hey, what is wrong?" Tenchi attempts to comfort her the best way he could, pulling her into his embrace. "What happened up there?"

Ryoko reluctantly hides her face into his neck, in spite of the anger she still harbors from the night before. She needed comfort at the moment. "I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Really? You look pale. I am here. Let's go to the kitchen and get some water." Tenchi helps her up, keeping her close. "Can you make it to the chair?" Tenchi chuckles holding her forearm as they walk across the threshold, Ryoko nods meandering her way to the island and seated herself on the stool. Catching a glimpse of the time and realizing the kitchen light was already on she began to wonder. _Why is he up at this time?_ Putting on a façade she hardens her expression and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her housecoat.

"Another nightmare?" Tenchi placing the glass in front of her.

"Something like that." Setting her index finger and stirring the water before drinking. Since the start of her pregnancy, hydration has been her focal point, it was not only refreshing it was best lukewarm. Lesser trips to the bathroom.

"R-Ryoko…I," Tenchi utters shifting in his spot from beside her. Ryoko leers catching the nutty smell emitting from his breath.

"Were you drinking? Since when you started drinking, Tenchi?" She could not help to feel for the young man, Ryoko peers up at him with concern.

His face flushed as he straightens up, "I have my moments. Sometimes I just pour it and not drink," Tenchi wipes the wet spot with the kitchen cloth left from Ryoko's glass.

"So, what you dream about this time?" He questions wanting to take the heat off of him.

"Nothing." Ryoko eyes bore into him.

"Don't shut me out, Ryoko. I heard the noise, let's check it out. It's not like you fell out of the bed. You didn't, right?" Tenchi jests hanging the cloth to dry.

"Don't act like you fucking care." She sits up tying the sash of her robe.

"Of course, I care Ryoko! I-I am trying to work with you on this, is it that bad?" He reaches out gripping her shoulders gently. "I love you and it terrifies me," He held her hand in his over his heart.

Ryoko gazes at their clasp hands, ' _I can't take this anymore.'_ Her sights float up to his chiseled face. Piercing chocolate eyes stare back at her goading her.

' _ **Don't listen to him.'**_

Ryoko clears her throat and focuses her eyes more on every portion of his face. She reaches up caressing his cheek, her thumb rubbing his bottom lip. _'This is breaking my heart.'_ Her face contorts as tears begin to fill her eyes. He vocalized the three letters she has been dying to hear for so long. His lids droop staring at her full lips, he drew her in. Ryoko halfheartedly whimpers in protest and stiffens, "…no, we shouldn't." His brows furrowed leaning in more sliding his warm hand into her hair. Their lips came together, in a small kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Ryoko grips the gray overlay of his robe, her lips brushing against his struggling to not give in.

"Ryoko…" Tenchi in a hoarse voice attempts to bring her closer again. "I'm sorry. I was a jerk last night, you did not deserve it." He held her head in his hands, a move he's done before and it always pacifies her. "Let's fix this, please?"

' _We can't fix this.'_ Ryoko buries her face into his chest.

The child laughter echoes throughout her mind, mockingly.

' _I'm so afraid.'_

Ryoko sinks her teeth into her lip and clenches her eyes close tears running freely. "Tenchi…"

"It's okay." He reassures her, wiping her tears. He grins finding her pink cheeks adorable. He gives her a quick peck and brought her once more into his arms. "Come here."

"Shh, Shh." Ryoko picks up her head eyeing his lips, Tenchi nods feeling her soft digits on his lips. Her amber eyes dart about the kitchen and back into his eyes seeming perplexed.Tenchi hands slowly drop to his sides, he mirrors her puzzled expression. "Is there something wrong with me?" She snubs the commentary of the entity in her mind.

"No, not at all." He shakes his head, holding her head once more picking up her nervousness.

' _ **Such a horrible liar.'**_

"No," With a gaped mouth her brows raise as the voice continued its commentary. He reaches out to run a hand through her mane, taking her out of another trance.

"I broke my rules for you." She spits out breathlessly creating distance between them.

"W-What are you talking about Ryoko? I thought we were coming to an understanding." Tenchi gulps looking on muddled, he came to the realization that Ryoko may be going through the mood swings. He folds his arms, gauging how he should react to her accusations.

Ryoko expression closes up and she crosses her arms too, "You're just trying to keep me here. I-I don't hate you, but you haven't gotten what you deserve for leaving the family…leaving me. We barely survived when that little demon child attacked us, but we had to put up with **your** fucking decision to let her atone for her wrongdoings in the most comfortable way!" Giving him a rueful look, she brushes against him in passing.

Affronted, Tenchi with bated breath uttered the words that shattered her soul. "What makes you any different?!" Tenchi instantaneously regretted his words. He was not sure if it was the alcohol talking or his subconscious. Either way, he stood his ground.

' _ **Ouch.'**_

Ryoko stiffens, and her fists curls tightly.

' _ **It was necessary.'**_

Ryoko whirls around glaring at Tenchi in disbelief.

' _ **You were so stupid. Should have known.'**_

The two stare daggers at one another, it is evident that Tenchi was not going to recant on what he said. Ryoko heart rate quicken, anger building within her. Introspectively, she had protected this family from every battle. She has done a lot more than the other female occupants in terms of combat, but here she is standing in the kitchen, berated by the one she thought she loved. Ryoko crept slowly towards him, he rose his hands defensively as a wall between him and her swollen belly. She grabs the collar of his robe, "Who the fuck you think you're talking to?!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi struggles against her, eventually taking a hold of her wrists after she unleashes a series of punches to his chest. "Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!"

A shouting match ensues, "Don't you touch me!" Ryoko bellows pushing him away. Tenchi kept his distance eyeing her from the other side of the island.

"How long are you going to keep this over my head?! I want to get through this with you!" Tenchi keeps at it, he desired to lift the heavy the burden just as much as Ryoko wanted to.

"You put me in this situation! You made me self-destruct! That Demon child almost killed me and the family. Where were you?!"

Tenchi peers down, almost shameful his eyes swimming with tears. "I'm not apologizing, but you have to remember, you had a choice as well. We both have been duped by who were like us. So, don't you dare patronize me when your anger lies with your past!" He clutches the front of his mane, "My head...I can't take this anymore." He mutters grabbing a seat at the counter. The reformed pirate remains motionless peering over at the dark-haired man. Ryoko parts her lips to speak but watching Tenchi's shoulders tremble, it broke her heart hearing the boy weep.

"What is meaning of all this commotion?" Ayeka barges into the kitchen, she caught sight of an emotional Tenchi and an unemotional Ryoko looking on. "Ryoko, Tenchi."

"We had a little disagreement, Ayeka. That's all." Ryoko spoke not looking away.

Ayeka produces a washcloth from her night robe and handed it to Tenchi. Dejection clouded his features as he rose to take the cloth. "It is 4:45 am." Ayeka raises a brow placing a hand on the young man shoulder.

Tenchi apologizes to Ayeka and made his way towards Ryoko with a cold glare "You can leave but I'm like 70% sure that this debacle won't implode. If it does, remember all that happened a few moments ago," He bows and left the kitchen. Ryoko brushes the sweaty cyan bangs back as she watches him leave emotionless.

"You must keep your shoulders back and chest forward." The Princess strolls over to the pirate. "Do you want me to get you anything? Tea-?" Ayeka offers in the politest way.

"I'm fine, _ **'No, you are not.'**_ quit being all nice to me." Ryoko arches her back, eliciting a noisy grunt yearning to ignore the entity interception into the conversation.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You look awful. Want to talk about it?" The Princess inquires evading Ryoko's space.

"I told you 'I'm fine.'" Ryoko turns and walks to the door.

"You're going to have to waddle faster than that." Ayeka jested.

"Oh, shut up." Ryoko moans just meters from the door.

Ayeka gnashes her teeth swiftly moving to block the expectant woman from leaving the kitchen. The mauve-haired woman slides the door close, "You're not traveling in this shape, you need to quit this stubborn act for the welfare of your unborn. Of course, I do not know what transpired between you and Lord Tenchi, but I feel we share the same sentiments."

"Ah being the Benedict Arnold are we, Ayeka? I will be more than happy to lose the extra cargo."

"Listen, Miss Ryoko, we are finally having the family back together, you do not know the lengths I took to at least see Mihoshi and Kiyone again! Your situation is futile."

Ryoko went pokerfaced, her shoulders arches back. "Studies show that I didn't ask for your opinion, your highness! Now move, I have three hours of sleep that I will like to enjoy before I head to space." Ryoko pushes Ayeka out the way.

"Sweet Dreams." Ayeka watches her leave with a scorn expression.

Ryoko confidently made it to the door of her room, she inhales deeply and turns the knob. The room was cold and dark, the shards of glass shimmering in the moonlight from the only window in the small room. Closing the door behind her, she carefully steps over the uneven cut glass and crept into the bed. Ryoko gave the room one more once over before lying on the pillow.


End file.
